


Eternal Bloodied Petals~a gztale fanfiction~

by coolbattlegirl



Category: GzTale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), yandere papyrus - Fandom
Genre: Inspired By Undertale, Other, Yandere Papyrus, gztale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl
Summary: Hey! coolbattlegirl here. This is my first fanfiction on this website(you'll find mt on wattpad) this is gztale but papyrus is a yandere. I made this fanfiction because i searched the whole internet for a gztale yandere papyrus but there was none, so i decided to make one myself





	1. Chapter 1

~ Chapter 1~  
Beginnings and Ruins

"Sans! How come you know we had a father and I don't?" Yelled Papyrus "What do you mean?! We always had a father!" Ganz yelled back "Sans!" Papyrus yelled. Sans suddenly saw his dad Gaster the torture the pills he couldn't stand it. "Stay away from me!" Ganz screamed *gasp*  
Ganz pov:  
I heard Papyrus gasped so I looked up and to my horror, I saw one of my bone attack impaled in Papyrus chest. "Papyrus!" tears were filling my eyes as I reached for papyrus, and then I woke up. I looked around and realized I was in the ruins, it had been a dream. I have been hiding in the ruins with Toriel, Undyne, and Frisk for about a month now. I got up and started to do the chores I was assigned too. I was dusting the kitchen when I suddenly heard someone talking to me. "So... another nightmare huh... W.d. Ganz?" I let out a grunt and looked up to see Mel (he's me but not me it's confusing to explain, but I'm the only one who can see him.) "So? What about it Mel? I had another nightmare. It's... not any of your business anyways." "...ehehehehe Ganz this is why your life is so messed up Ganz," he said  
I ignored him and went to the exit of the ruins when I suddenly heard someone trying to break the door down, and it was my brother Papyrus. I just stood there he has been trying to get to me for a month now, everyday blow after blow trying to break the ruins door and barrier on it, just to get to me and the others. Suddenly he stopped and he spoke. "Sans I know your there, do you think you can achieve happiness in the ruins? Well, I'll tell you Sans... there is NO happiness in the ruins. I'll come and get you sans... when you're at your lowest."  
I stood there in shock as Papyrus walked away to go train the deltas. I collapsed on my knees, I knew Papyrus was right. "Mel... why... did everything had to be so... ruined?"  
Mel didn't say anything for a while but he looked up and answered me. " I don't know Ganz...maybe it's your fault."  
Papyrus pov:  
I walked away from the ruins door, I glanced back at the ruins door where my brother Sans was. I went back to the capital to train the new royal guards, I was wondering what my brother was thinking will he come out? If he does... that makes my job a lot easier. I smirked at the thought of it. Sans my beloved brother I'll come for you and when I do you are never leaving again just you wait. I stopped smiling no one found out I wasn't the real Papyrus, the real Papyrus was sleeping inside of his body. I am the megalomaniac of Papyrus. I wasn't the real Papyrus but I was at the same time. I was awakened when Ganz accidentally struck his brother with one of his bone attacks. I have to get my brother Ganz back no one can have him, he's mine and mine alone. I think I can manage to make the king understand and get his name off the criminal list. 

In the castle:  
"One human soul left," said Asgore  
"Yes. My king." I said "When we get the last human soul we will break the barrier and free our kind, and have revenge on the humans. Do you understand Papyrus?" Asked Asgore  
"Yes, my king but may I ask for a request?" I asked Him.  
"...What is your request...Papyrus?" He asked in a voice that holds command and a little bit of kindness. I took a deep breath and said "I want my brother Sans off the criminal list. My king."


	2. Eternal Bloodied Petals Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganz helping Frisk

Chapter 2  
The Ruins   
In the ruins, Sans pov:  
I was walking in the ruins when I heard a really loud crash and a gasp on the other end. What the? I said after the shock had passed me."How about you go investigate it, Ganz?" Asked Mel "Yeah, I was planning on it." I ran to the direction the sound came from I crossed the spikes in the pattern that Toriel taught me while my stay in the ruins. I went in a little room to find frisk picking up candy and putting it back in the bowl on the floor. I didn't say anything a first until Mel said let's lecture them, Ganz. I just looked at him then I said to frisk. Look what you've done. The kid turned around with a look of surprise on their face when they heard me. There all over the place that's disgusting... I said while the kid tried to explain it was an accident. Oh you see I was going to - she said but I didn't let them finish their sentence because I already started to make all the candy levitate and used my magic to put them in the bowl. The kid surprised face turned into a look of amazement. Wow... they said in amazement as they watched me do my magic. As I finished I said what? Never saw a monster use magic? I asked Frisk with a little bit of sarcasm in my voice. What no it's just... it's pretty cool. Said frisk while looking away from me. Pretty cool she says... I whisper to myself. Then it dawned to me what was the kid doing here weren't they suppose to be with Toriel. Kid... what are you doing here? I asked them, the kid stared at me and said "I wanted some candy but I was clumsy and knocked the bowl over... "they continued with "Can you take me back to Toriel's home please?" They said giving me the puppy eyes.  
Frisk pov: I waited for him to answer me when I heard a "sure kid." come from him. I smiled as he turned around and we started to walk back to Toriel's house. Halfway there I decided to hold sans hand because I didn't want to trip and hurt my self-knowing how clumsy I was. So I reached my arm and grabbed his hand then he suddenly flinched at the contact of my hand. He slapped my hand away with a look of fear in his eyes. After a moment he seemed to realize what he did, he started to apologize about what happened. I started apologizing about not asking him first, I learned that he didn't like people holding his hand because of something that happens I guess, but he did let her hold on to his jacket which made me a little happy. After a couple of minutes we finally arrived at the house I let go of sans jacket and when I was about to open the door I realized that Ganz didn't follow me. I turned to look at sans but he just told me he had something to do and after that, he left me alone. I suddenly heard the door start to open revealing a worried Toriel asking me things like my child, where were you, are you hurt, are you okay. I said I was fine and that sans brought me here. Sans? Said Toriel is he with you right now? I answered no, she looked a little disappointed but brushed it off by saying "My child I have baked some pie for you." She said I nodded and looked back at where sans used to be wondering what business he had to attend too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Guys so um, I already made chapter 3,4,5, and 6 should i post It now or wait. tell me what you guys think.


	3. Eternal Bloodied Petals Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~summary~   
> Papyrus tells the King Asgore his request, and Mel and Ganz are gonna have a friendly(not so friendly) chat together.

Chapter 3  
Meetings and Requests   
Ganz pov:  
I was walking in the ruins, It was pretty quiet right now which made it peaceful. "Well Not anymore!" Said, Mel, while smiling really wildly. "Well... so much for a peaceful walk." I murmured to myself. "Aww~ come on Ganz, don't look so down," he said why... I whispered to him. What? Can you say that again Ganz? He asked me ... and then I kinda snapped on him. I started yelling question at Mel I an angry and annoyed tone. Why?! I yelled why are you always with me? "  
Why can't you leave me alone, I can't even have a peaceful breakfast without you looking over my shoulder!" I yelled at Mel. He didn't say anything, I guess he was waiting for me to calm down enough for him to talk. After a few moments of silence I was able to compose my self, suddenly I felt eyes on my back. I turned around to find some frighten monsters backing away from me in fear. 

Suddenly Mel spoke to me after a few moments saying "Wow... you know you look like a crazy person when you're talking to no one." "What?" I asked him a little confused. "...hehehehahahahahah!" He started laughing at me for some reason. After he calmed down enough to speak he said: "hehe haha, Ganz did hehe you forget your the only one that can see me." He said with a funny look in his eyes. "Oh... right." I started to feel my face heat up in embarrassment for forgetting such a simple piece of information. Suddenly the ground started to shake in surprise I fell on the ground from the rumbling. "What the hell?!" I yelled in surprise as I witness the room getting darker and a tree coming out of nowhere. I didn't know what the heck was going on until I heard Mel say these words to me. "Come on Ganz let's go to the place for our meeting, where no one else can see. And you won't look like a psychopath." I realized that the rumbling was Mel's doing which calmed me down a little. 

In the castle...   
Papyrus pov:  
"I want my brothers' name removed from the criminal list, your majesty... "I said to the king while kneeling down. "But your brother betrayed the kingdom papyrus he betrayed me." He said with an angry look in his eye. "I know my majesty... but I think the human manipulated my brother into helping them," I said to him. That statement silenced him for a moment when he spoke to me. "And you are sure papyrus that the human manipulated him into betraying the kingdom?" He asked with a hint suspicion in his voice. "Yes, your majesty." I said with confidence in my voice." ... I believe you. Fine your brother is hereby announced removed from the criminal list." I smiled to myself, my plan is working. But now I have to figure out how to get him out of the ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys to make my life easier I'm gonna post all the other chapter I've made already here.


	4. Eternal Bloodied Petals Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganz and Mel have a not so friendly chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Here Comes Another chapter, only 2 more chapter's left to post. (The chapter's that I finished, this fanfiction isn't even close to being finished)

Chapter 4  
A Friendly Chat  
Ganz opened his eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to his surroundings. W-where am I? He asked. He got up and brushed the dirt off of him, after a few brushes he gave a satisfying smile and then it hit him. His eye/sockets widen if realization when he remembered what happened or what Mel did. He looked around in desperation in hope of finding Mel but all he found was just a huge tree with some glowing orbs on it. Every second that went by made him more uneasy and scared because he didn’t find a trace of any monsters anywhere in the ruins. In frustration, Ganz yelled in anger and fear for Mel. "MEL you bastard where are you?! What have you done!" Yelled Ganz as he walked back to the huge tree.   
"Huh? I haven’t done anything I just wanted to talk with you." Replied Mel as he appeared in front of Ganz with a smirk on his face. "Talk with- ugh! That’s beside the point like what is this? "Ganz asked in annoyance.   
"Oh. this thing behind me is a tree-  
" Yes, I can see that Mel! Why is there a dead Christmas tree here anyways? Like how the freak did it get here!?" By then Ganz was done with Mel's sh*t now. "Pftt! Christmas tree good one. But it’s not just any tree Ganz… it’s the tree of your sins my friend. The sins I’ve witnessed since the day I met you." Explained Mel with a smile on his face. "My sins…. my... sins…" repeated Ganz in disbelief as he looked up at the tree. Mel looked at Ganz and then gave him a nod of approval. "Yes, Ganz your sins...your sins" he whispered as he narrowed his eyes.  
"Did you know that if I touch any of those lights… "Mel turned around and touched a light that was dangling to the right of him. "It shows me the sins that you have ever committed." The moment Mel's finger came in touch with the light it started to glow and swirl around, and to Ganz horror, he saw something that he wished never ever happened. In the center of the glowing light, he saw papyrus… "oh! Look remember when you hurt lil papyrus? How unfortunate =) All because you were out of control, “the biggest mistake in your entire life.” What about this one over here? Oh! I remember this! You were such a big whiny bully back then hehe. Chuckled Mel not paying any mind on how Ganz was telling him to stop this. Mel... I don’t have time for your stupid games. He said in hopes it would get him to stop showing him the times he regretted doing these things back in the past. Mel laughed like a child and proceeded to not listen to his cries of mercy. He walked around then looked up and grabbed another glowing orb. Remember this Ganz? He asked to remember when you had a huge fight with that old uncle-sitter Grillby. hehe after that he had to close down his dinner for several days because of distress." …. Mel… ENOUGH! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! STOP!" Screamed Ganz. Mel turned around and yelled back at him saying things like “ No YOU! LOOK AT YOURSELF! You keep up with a behavior of yours! AND NOTHING IS GOING TO CHANGE! … *sniff* I’m tired… of watching this tree… growing these forbidden fruits." There was silence after his outburst, Mel wiped his tears away then looked back at the tree. "Oh. I forgot something. Not all of these sins that are hanging here came from what I’ve seen. There’s one that I haven’t seen yet, it’s the one on the top of this tree. It glows the brightest… and it’s the biggest. I’m curious to know about it". After saying that he jumped on the tree and started to climb it, Ganz was powerless to stop him. After all… maybe he needs to know. He thought as Mel was busy climbing the tree. When Mel reached the top he didn’t hesitate to touch the orbs, but the second he did it started to glow so brightly it exploded. Mel fell off the tree but manage to land with no scratches on him. "Sans! Don’t!" Yelled a girl standing in front of Gaster. Tch… said, Ganz, as Mel watched he started to recognize that girl. That girl... He whispered to himself. "OUT OF MY WAY Allyssa!" Yelled Ganz as he started to prepare for a magical attack. "No! Ganz i- *shank* … Ganz... *cough* ...why…?" Mel watched as Allyssa collapsed in a pool of blood as Ganz pulled his arm out of her chest, how Gaster just watched and smirked as the human girl laid on the ground covered in her blood and tears. "You… killed her… when she tried to-" Mel's legs started to feel weak after what he saw, Ganz wouldn’t but why would he kill his best friend? "No.. No..!" shouted Ganz, Mel slowly turned around to look at Ganz. Ganz was standing with tears running down his face as he proceeded to say “Don’t jump to conclusions. It was unintentional, I didn’t do it." His voice barely a whisper. “He did,” said an Allyssa who was covered in blood and with a creepy smile on her face as she said that. Mel saw 4 of the fallen humans standing behind Ganz covered in blood. "Ganz… wake up she’s-" "DON’T say anything about her!" Yelled Ganz   
"No! Ganz! You have to listen to me!" Mel was cut off by Ganz who scream. "LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS MEL!" Scream sans as the fallen humans started to smile even wider than before. "Ganz… you’ve been… manipulated…" whispered Mel as he watches the humans smile even more at him. "Get me out of here!" Ganz said in a tone that was harsh and angry. ".sure…" replied Mel who started disappearing along with the tree.   
Gans pov: I looked at where Mel was standing and turned around tch! I said why couldn’t he just mind his own business? I walked away from the room, as I felt Mel's staring at me with sad eyes as I left. As I walked back to Toriel’s house I wasn’t in a really good mood after everything that happened, but the words that Mel said to me seemed to be the only thing on my mind as I walked through the old ruins. I turned left to find myself staring at the old tiny house and tree in front of me, I let out a sigh as I walked past the old tree. Suddenly I heard Frisk saying something along the line of “Ah! Ganz is back!” she hopped off her chair and opened the door wearing the brightest and adorable smile on their face. “Welcome home~!” chirped Frisk. I looked at them and smiled “Hey kiddo.” I said, “Did you eat yet?” I asked as I knelt down to pat their head.   
"I have! The pie was really really good!” they responded to me. That’s good. Then suddenly I felt someone staring at me and turned around to find Undyne sitting at the table giving me this look. I narrowed my eyes when I saw her. I didn’t exactly!y trust Undyne, after all, she did despise and kill humans. I better keep an eye socket on Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i post the 2 chapters today or tomorrow?


	5. Eternal Bloodied Petals Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus broke down the door, Undyne betrayed Toriel, and Frisk learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the longest chapter so far. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Chaos

"Ganz the human is dangerous!" Undyne yelled "No! They are not undyne! shut it!" Ganz shouted back. But Ganz- "this conversation is over." Ganz said as he turned his back on undyne and started down the hall. Undyne stared at Ganz with such fury in her eye, but she said nothing. Ganz walked to the room he was staying in and opened the door, revealing an upside down Mel with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Heya~!" Said, Mel, as he turned himself right side up.  
"I hate you." Replied Ganz "aww~ come on Ganz all that negativity is bringing you down." Ganz walked over to the desk and sat down, he gave a sigh as he turned to look at Mel. "What do you want? … I heard your conversation with undyne. You know she’s right." Answered Mel as he crossed his arms. "Oh… you heard us… what am I thinking, of course, you heard us." Said, Ganz, as if the answer was right in front of him. "Where’s Frisk?" Asked Mel she’s sleeping in her room. "Why do you ask?"  
"Nothing it's just... I had a bad feeling." Said, Mel, as he floated a little closer to the door.   
Suddenly they hear a loud explosion coming from the exit of the ruins. Ganz stood up so fast the chair fell onto the floor with a loud clatter. The chair forgotten Ganz ran and swung the door open and saw a worried Toriel and a frightened frisk who clung onto her dress. "My queen, please hand over the human." That voice sounded like undyne and to Ganz horror that voice indeed belongs to undyne.  
"I shall do no such thing!" Toriel yelled as she put a protective hand on Frisk shoulder. A look of horror and betrayal formed on Ganz's face, how could she? No… he probably should have known this would happen. He shouldn’t have trusted undyne in the beginning. Then they heard voices coming from the basement ( aka where the exit of the ruins are) Mel could make out some of the words. “Deltas you take care of the human and the others. I shall take care of Ganz myself.” commanded papyrus who stood where the door was supposed to be. As they were distracted undyne took the chance to attack frisk, who screamed and raised their hand helplessly to block the spear. Frisk waited for the pain but felt none, they opened their eyes and saw a wall of bones with a spear in the middle of it. Toriel who was clearly outraged threw fireballs at undyne who barely dodged them. My child run! Command Toriel who blocked undyne's path. Frisk without hesitation took off running but was stopped abruptly by a delta who pounced of frisk. Just before the delta was able to sink its sharp teeth in frisk right shoulder. Ganz drew a sharpened bone and quickly impaled the delta on the neck, as the both of them struggled Ganz turned to frisk and yelled: “RUN!” Frisk hesitated for a moment but started to run into the ruins. Toriel threw a few more fireballs at undyne who was fast at dodging but she wasn’t fast enough, as a fireball hit her on her arm. She hissed in pain and rubbed the burn on her arm. Toriel took a step forward which caused undyne to look up from her arm, “Ganz please go after Frisk, I will take care of undyne.” said toriel. Ganz got up and nodded then took off after  
Frisk. "Why?! Why are you protecting that human?" Yelled undyne “I shall not let another human child die by the hands of a murderer!" Toriel said with such angry in her voice, it caused undyne to step back.  
Ganz pov:  
I hurried to catch up with Frisk who was surprisingly a really fast runner. I came to a puzzle that had spikes, I knew that if I stepped on the wrong spike I’d be a goner. So I decided I wouldn’t waste my time solving this puzzle when I could just teleport. I teleported to the other side and proceeded to run after Frisk. After a while of running, I came into a room where I saw Frisk sitting on some flowers looking exhausted. I took a deep breath and walked into the room, “heya kiddo.” Frisk turned around with a scared face, but that expression was soon replaced with relief and concern. They looked at me then made a gesture with their hand after a while. I took this as a sign to come over to them, when I reached frisk I sat down on the flower which was surprisingly comfy. After a moment of silence, frisk broke the silence. “...sans… are you ok?” asked Frisk who stared at my clothing. I followed their stare and found the reason why frisk asked me that question. My sweater had blood stains and my hands were covered with dried blood. Oh… I said quietly as I stared at my stained sweater.  
"It’s not my blood frisk… it’s the deltas blood." I heard an “oh.” sound come out of frisk who looked up at the sky. This is where you fell frisk? Frisk laid back and looked at the cloud passing by, after a few moments they nodded without taking their eyes off the sky. I looked up at the hole questions swarming my head. How did she survive the fall? Why did she come here in the first place? Did the flowers cushion her fall? I opened my mouth to ask frisk, but then shut my mouth maybe it’s better not to ask her. I remembered that frisk never talked about their life on the surface or their family, in fact, they didn’t seem to be worried about being stuck here. Then the answer hit me. It hit me so hard I felt like passing out, oh dear god of asgore.

*flashback*

“ Frisk why did you climb mount Ebott? I asked as a breeze came by. Frisk turned to look over the balcony then answered. “I’m looking for my brother who came here.” I froze and slowed turned around, your brother? “Yeah.” they fished something out of their pocket and showed me a photo of frisk and… no it can’t be. I felt reality hit me so hard my legs almost gave away, but I managed to keep standing. The people in the photo were frisk and…. Jean the human that fell not long ago, the human… I couldn’t save. “Um.. this is jean and um... They're my older brother. Have you seen him?” asked frisk who looked up with eyes that showed desperation and begging at the same time. “Tell them, Ganz,” whispered Mel. I took a deep breath and… lied.” *end of flashback*

Frisk. Remember when you asked about your brother? At the word “brother” they sat up and nodded. Frisk the truth is… I could feel Mel's stare on my back. Tell them, Ganz… tell them, it’ll end your guilt. Whispered Mel. "The truth is… the truth is… I lied about not seeing your brother." I looked up at Frisk. Frisk didn’t say anything and for the very first time, I saw them open their eyes. I stopped a small gasp coming out of me, Frisk eyes were not any other eye color I have seen before. Their eyes were a crimson red, were humans eye color usual this color? I was taken out of my thoughts when frisk shook my shoulder a little. "You… lied to me?" They asked. I locked my eyes on Frisk's eyes and nodded. Yes. i lied to you frisk. I’m..sorry. “But why?” They asked hoping to get an answer of where their brother was. I couldn’t look at frisk anymore so i turned my head away from them. Because your brother is dead frisk. I’m so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter today. I am currently writing chapter 7 right now. Chapter 6 was finished last week. Might be a double upload, I don't know.


	6. Eternal Bloodied Petals Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heartwarming moment that didn't last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and another long chapter! enjoy :)

Chapter 6  
" We're Friends after all"  
"Because your brother is dead, Frisk. I’m so sorry."  
I could feel the tears coming down my face. Why was I crying? I don’t deserve to cry. It’s my fault he died, I couldn’t save him. I wiped my tears away and turned to face Frisk. The moment I turned to Frisk who was oddly quiet, I felt my soul freeze. The look on their face had so much pain and sadness in them. Big tears were dripping off their face. I couldn’t take it anymore so I hugged them, but they didn’t hug me back. Not even a minute later they gently pushed me back, they looked up at me and opened their mouth.   
"How?" she asked   
“how. Did he die?” Asked Frisk. "I couldn’t save him, Frisk, I couldn’t. He was very kind, and that became his downfall… Mettaton killed him. His last words were…"*flashback* 'KID! Your hp! Hurry eat something, you can’t die!' Jean looked up at me, giving me the most kindness smile I had ever seen. Reaching in his inventory he gave me something wrapped in a cloth. 'Mr. Skeleton… miss... Toriel... Told me to give you this.' Jean started coughing blood. And with his last strength, he smiled and whispered. 'don’t… give..up...hope..' and then jean closed his eyes and never opened them again."*end of flashback* Frisk didn’t say anything after I told her what happened, I knew that her reason for falling in the underground was… shattered by my own hands.   
"Frisk… I…-"   
“Sans.” I slowly turned my head towards Frisk. They wiped their tears on their sleeve and looked at me straight into my eye as if they were searching for something. Then they gave me a smile,   
“Sans. I forgive you.” said Frisk. What? Now I was confused... I just told them I was the reason that their brother was dead, how could they forgive me?   
"No Frisk you can’t forgive me, I’m the reason your brother is dead!" I stood up as I finished my sentence. Frisk slowly stood up and grabbed my hand.   
“It’s not your fault Sans… what matters is that you tried to save him.”   
"But-"   
“no buts! It was unpreventable Sans. You couldn’t have saved him anyway.” What did they mean it was unpreventable, I looked at Frisk who had a look of… I couldn’t put my finger on the expression they had. I was about to ask frisk what they meant when suddenly I was ripped from frisk's hand. “SANS!” screamed Frisk, who reached out for me. It happened so fast I couldn’t process what happened, just a moment ago Frisk was forgiving me and then the next I find myself pinned to the ground by… oh no… my brother Papyrus.   
“Hello, brother.”  
No pov:  
"P-papyrus?!"   
Ganz choked out.   
"Let go of me!" Ganz struggled against the hand wrapped around his neck, causing papyrus to tighten his grip.   
“I’d rather not, brother.” Papyrus said while tightening his grip around Ganz. “Sans!” Frisk started to take a step towards the two but was quickly stopped my Ganz.   
“Frisk! Don’t come any closer! Ugh!" Ganz started coughing partly from the lack of air he was getting. Thankfully they listened to him and didn’t proceed to take another step forward. Papyrus took his eyes off Ganz and turned his head to look at Frisk, and looked back a Ganz with a look of jealousy and disgust.   
"Why are you protecting the human Ganz?" Papyrus asked.   
"They're the ones who locked us down here! They are a disgusting race, brother. This is the last human soul we need to break the barrier with, so... why are you protecting them?" Papyrus questioned.  
"Because I don't want another innocent human to die!" Screamed Ganz; powering a magic attack to knock papyrus off of him. It failed. Papyrus noticed the magic gathering in the air, and lifted Ganz's head off the ground and slammed back down. Ganz wasn't knocked out but the collision with the ground made Ganz lose focus on powering the attack.   
"I didn't want to do that brother, but you left me with no choice." Frisk felt powerless while watching Ganz suffer by the hands of his own brother.   
*The thought of helping Ganz fills you with... DETERMINATION...* Frisk could hear voices screaming at her to help Ganz, and then she heard a voice that stood out from all the other voices.   
"Frisk; not everything can be resolved by just being nice."   
"Yeah, Frisk! Hurry up and help him!"   
"After all... We... believe in you!" They said together. Frisk knew the voices were right about not everything can be solved by just being nice. Frisk took a deep breath and reached for an object in their inventory, finding the object they wanted, they pulled it out. They didn't want it to come to this, but with desperate situations come desperate needs. The toy knife clutched tightly in their hands, their determination rising as they glared at Papyrus and yelled.   
"PAPYRUS! You want my soul?! Well come and get it!" Frisk screamed hoping it didn't sound as weak and hopeless as she felt. It was enough to cause Papyrus to stand up, but his hand didn't leave Ganz yet so Ganz was lifted into the air as Papyrus stood up.   
"Frisk... run...away, you.. can't..fight him.." Ganz said as he clawed at papyrus' arm once more.   
"I won't leave you behind, Ganz! I won't do it! We're friends after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is the last written chapter I wrote. I can work on chapter 7 now yay!


	7. Eternal Bloodied Petals chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time writing a fight scene. And Frisk vs Papyrus.
> 
> You called for help......
> 
> But nobody cam- It's me =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's me Cbg, and I just want to say this is my first time writing a fighting scene and it will probably suck. So... enjoy!  
> ♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥

Chapter 7  
Ready...Fight!

"We're friends after all," said Frisk   
"Kid..." Ganz couldn't remember how long ago it was, the last time someone said those words to him. " Papyrus! Do you want my soul? Well come and get it!" Frisk stuck out there tongue at Papyrus, who threw Ganz at the wall and engaged in a battle with them.   
*Papyrus blocks your way...  
"Papyrus no!"Ganz got onto his feet but was blocked by a cage of blue bones. Ganz didn't dare to move any further in fear of taking lethal damage even worse his life. Frisk noticed that Ganz was trapped but they couldn't go free him at the moment, for they had a fight to win.   
Frisk hit the act button and choose the option check. * Papyrus captain of the royal guards. ATK: 50 DEF: 50   
*wants his brother back...  
Frisk began having regrets after reading his status. "Will I be able to beat him?" Frisk thought then they shook there head, "No I have to stay Determined."   
Papyrus started attacking Frisk with blue and normal attacks, Frisk jumped to the side and dodged the attack, when they saw a blue bone they remembered what Ganz taught them. " When you see a blue attack think of a stop sign, a blue stop sign."   
Frisk stopped moving and when the blue attack struck them they didn't take any damage. "So blue attack won't hurt you if you don't move, interesting. I better keep that in mind." they thought   
"Human give up and hand over your soul to me, your only preventing the impreventable," said Papyrus   
Frisk wiped the sweat off the face. They clicked the act button.  
*Talk  
"Papyrus... I don't want to fight you..." they said to him  
*...Papyrus doesn't respond...  
Frisk suddenly felt pressure on their soul, finding it hard to stand they looked down and found their soul blue. "What?" suddenly an attack came out of nowhere and landed a hit on them. "You're blue now, that's my attack."   
Frisk realized that Papyrus blue attack affected gravity and how high they could jump. Frisk didn't want to fight Papyrus at all they wanted to befriend him, but they couldn't spare him yet either. Distraught over what to do, they decided to continue dodging and try to come up with a solution.   
A row of blue and normal attack rose up from the ground underneath them. Frisk quickly jumped into the air, but due to the gravity on their soul, they were grazed a little on their ankle.   
Frisk checked there hp. Seeing how low their hp was they took an item from there inventory, and quickly ate it.  
*You ate the monster candy hp was restored...  
After their hp was restored they continue to dodge more of Papyrus's attack, when Papyrus's attack was finished Frisk hit the act button once more.  
* fake attack  
Frisk faked an attack which accidentally hit Papyrus cheek. Papyrus touched the cut on his cheek and smirked.  
"Tha's more like it," said Papyrus  
Ganz watched Papyrus bring his claws down on Frisk, but they quickly dodged the attack. Ganz called for help... But no one cam-   
"Howdy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter was a little short. also Cbg is my username for short!


	8. Eternal Bloodied Petals chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You called for help...  
> Someone came...  
> But...  
> Why them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's me Cbg I just wanted to post this already so enjoy

Unexpected Help

"Howdy!"

Ganz slowly turned to the source of the voice, and to his dismay, it was a yellow flower.

"Flowey..." he said through clenched teeth Out of all the monsters in the underground, it had to be Flowey who came.

"Hey there smiling trashbag, did you miss me?" mocked Flowey Ganz was about to say hell, no, but then remembered that Frisk was still fighting his brother. They needed help even if it had to be the talking flower he despised. Ganz took a deep breath brushing off the bad experience he had with the flower in the past.

"Flowey I don't have time for your games, as you can see here I need your help." said Ganz Flowey smile dropped for a moment, then Flowey's smile was replaced with an even wider smile than before.

"And why should I help you trash bag?" "Don't think I haven't forgotten our last meeting, or... should I say fight." Flowey's face changed into a horrifying smile as he said that.

"Flowey does that really matter right now?!" Ganz whispered "...Maybe not, just wanted to remind you." Flowey responded Ganz was about to lose his patience with that stupid flower, but he forced himself to stay calm while telling himself that if he wanted to help Frisk he would have to stay patient with Flowey. "Will you help me or not?" Ganz said trying to sound as calm as possible, as he scooted a little closer to Flowey while keeping his distance from the blue bones. Flowey shifted to one side then to the other, making a face of consideration, Flowey opened to say his answer when he suddenly heard a tiny scream. Flowey looked passed Ganz and saw Frisk on the ground with small cuts on their body. Papyrus towered over Frisk and lifted a sharp bone above their head. "This will be quick," said Papyrus as he got ready to bring down the weapon. Frisk manage to dodge the attack and quickly got back onto their feet, they took another item out of their inventory and popped it in their mouth. Flowey looked at the scene he was witnessing in front of him. Oh, how Frisk reminded him of his own best friend in the past before he was a flower; before the plan before everything went wrong. The human even had the same fashion style as them, he knew they weren't them. No matter how much he wishes they were, they wouldn't be them. His best friend...Chara.

*flashback*

"Howdy! I'm Asriel. What's your name?" he asked "...My name is...Chara." they said clutching their head. "Golly that's a nice name Chara," Asriel said looking up to see Chara who had a green and yellow striped sweater, but what stood out the most about them were their red eyes. Chara didn't say anything back to him. As they continued to make their way to Asriel's parents they broke the silence. "You really think so?" they asked Asriel "Yeah, it's a pretty name!" Asriel nodded his head and smiled at Chara who smiled in return. As soon as they reached their destination Toriel came out of the tiny old house with a worried look on their face which morphed into surprise as she noticed Chara. "Oh my! Quick Asriel get them inside, I'll see what I can do with their head. Asriel and Toriel quickly got Chara into a bedroom with many stuff animals scattered on the floor, Toriel ordered Asriel to get the bandaged. Asriel took off to get the bandages while Toriel took a look at Chara's head, Chara suddenly started to feel better when Toriel started using magic on their head. "What magic were you using?" Chara asked as they looked up to Toriel who finished doing what they would call magical stuff on them. "Why healing magic of course. That was one nasty fall, my child, how did you fall?" said Toriel "Mom! I got the bandages!" yelled Asriel who skipped over to his mom and Chara. Toriel thanked Asriel and proceeded to wrap the bandage around Chara's head, they gave Chara some butterscotch pie which they ate like they haven't eaten in days. Chara listened to Toriel's and Asriel's stories of the underground, the stories they told them were amazing causing them to want to go see the entire underground right on the spot. When Asriel told them they were the prince of the underground and monsters, Chara started calling them majesty after learning about them being the ruler of the underground. Toriel told Chara they just call them by their name. When Asgore arrived home and met Chara he looked just as surprised when Toriel first saw Chara. Toriel and Asgore did some talking in private when they came back to them, they told Chara they could be part of their family. Chara looked shocked at first then they started shedding tears; happy tears, nodding their head they hugged the Dreemurr's. It was the best moment in Asriel's life.

*end of flashback*

Flowey would have cried if he still had a soul but he didn't have one a soul anymore so he couldn't feel anything when he looked back at that moment. Looking at Frisk then at Ganz, Flowey finally decided on what he would do.

"Fine... Ganz, I'll help you." Flowey said with determination in his eyes.

He knew Chara would have been proud of his decision.


	9. Beautiful But Deadly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay

Beautiful But Deadly

"Fine... Ganz, I'll help you." said Flowey

Ganz nodded and told Flowey they had to get him out of this cage first, and then Ganz would distract Papyrus while Flowey helped Frisk; get out of the room. Flowey listened to the plan and thought about how so many things could go wrong with the plan, they both knew the plan was risky but it was worth a shot. Ganz started gathering his magic he managed to form a decent amount of bones, he knew his magic wasn't the best out of all the monster; considering he could only do 1 damage but this would be enough to distract Papyrus and buy Flowey some time to get Frisk out of there. 

Ganz turned to Flowey and nodded. Flowey nodded back and disappeared into the ground. Ganz closed his eyes focusing his aim on Papyrus, the bones started shifting into Papyrus direction. Ganz gave off the signal and the attack took off with such speed; you would only see a blur in the air.

Papyrus unleashed his claws and lifted his arm up to strike Frisk when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. 

There was silence. The sound of blood was heard dripping and hitting the ground.

Papyrus turned his head and looked down at his shoulder. A large sharp bloodied bone was impaled in his left shoulder. Papyrus heard the sound of shuffling behind him, turning around he saw the cage was gone; and Ganz had a face of sorrow and regret. Papyrus smiled reaching for the bone impaled in his shoulder he roughly pulled it out, resulting in more blood pouring out of his wound. Frisk quickly hit the mercy button and took a step back from Papyrus.

* Congratulations! You won 0 exp and 200 gold...

Frisk was relieved that they won the battle but their victory was quickly replaced with concern. 

"Attacking your own brother Ganz?" Asked Papyrus 

Ganz's eyes widened turning away from Papyrus. He managed to get Papyrus's attention away from Frisk, and it had to remain that way for the plan to work. 

"Papyrus... let the kid go. They've done nothing pap." said Ganz "They've spared every monster that they came across! They even refused to fight you Papyrus!" "They've done nothing wrong, they're innocent."

Ganz remembered all the fallen humans that fell into the underground, they were only kids whose curiosity got them killed. Curiosity killed the cat. Ganz thought.

Papyrus took Ganz words to heart, but they didn't really change anything.

"That is nice, Brother." Said Papyrus "But, sadly that won't change my intentions."

Clutching his shoulder, Papyrus took a step toward Ganz. He could feel the blood running down his arm, but he paid no mind to the burning pain in his shoulder.

Frisk looked at the blood running down Papyrus's shoulder and looked at the ground. The ground was covered in blood, Frisk turned to the buttercups and noticed they were covered in blood too. Frisk felt like time had stopped around them. They couldn't tear their eyes off the bloodied flowers. "Beautiful... but deadly." They whispered 

The temperature seemed to drop as they continued to stare at the flower. The bloodied flower reminded them of themselves, how all of this was their fault. They were selfish, to abuse the power of the reset. Making all the monsters relive the same day over and over again. Stealing their happy ending, all because they wanted to save their brother. All because they were never satisfied. 

"Every action will have consequences, Frisk."

Chara was right when they said that, but what did they do? They continued to abuse the power of the resets, they caused this. They caused the glitches to happen. Where was the lazy comedian Sans they knew? Where did the great Papyrus go? Where did all the good times go?

Frisk felt tears forming in their eyes. Looking back at the bloodied flower they heard someone whisper.

"Eternal bloodied petals. Beautiful... but deadly." They said

"Isn't that right... Frisk?"


	10. Not Fast Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Frisk watch out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's short I wanted to update so I rushed through the fanfiction. Sorry. Any ways enjoy!

"Brother I'm not mad if that's what you're thinking." 

Papyrus slowly made his way to his brother who gave him a questing look. 

"I'm not mad about what you did brother." Said Papyrus "You didn't mean it, brother. I still love you." Papyrus smiled. Ganz shuddered at the smile it reminded him of the smile Gaster would give him when they finished "training". Ganz took a step backing keeping his distance from Papyrus. 

"Papyrus...I-" 

"Don't listen to him, Ganz." Mel whispered to Ganz. "He's trying to manipulate you!" Ganz knew Mel was right; Mel was always right sometimes Ganz wished he wasn't. And where the hell was that stupid flower? Ganz thought. Please don't tell me he changed his mind. He really hoped that he wouldn't have to fight his own brother. He knew that he had the higher advantage because of his dodging skills, but Papyrus had higher defense and higher attack. 

Frisk watched as Papyrus got closer to Ganz. Frisk started walking towards them. Not paying attention to where they were walking they tripped on a rock; before they knew it they already landed face first on the grass. Frisk lifted their face off the ground and hear snickering behind them. 

"Hahaha! Oh my god, Frisk. Not only are you an idiot, but your also a clumsy idiot." 

Frisk recognized that voice quickly turning around they found Flowey giggling at them. 

"Flowey!" whispered Frisk; wiping the dirt off their face they got a better look at Flowey. Flowey's petals had been damaged so were his leaves, perhaps he had gotten into a fight thought Frisk. 

"Frisk we have to go." Said Flowey. Frisk gave him a questing look, what did he mean they had to go. Flowey explained to Frisk about the plan Ganz made, after explaining Frisk shook her head. There was no way she was going to leave Ganz behind with Papyrus, never again would she leave a friend behind. 

Never again. 

Why did Frisk have to make this difficult? Flowey thought to himself. 

"Brother-" "Stay back Papyrus!" Yelled Ganz who started gathering his magic. "I mean it. Papyrus... just let the human go like I said they've done nothing wrong." Papyrus felt the magic gathering in the air and stopped walking. The pain in his arm started burning again, I've lost to much blood he thought. I have to end this right now, right here thought Papyrus. 

Papyrus formed a large sharp bone and turning around quickly, he threw it at Frisk. 

"Papyrus NO!!!" Screamed Ganz who started running towards Frisk. 

Flowey saw Papyrus throw that bone and screamed. 

"Frisk watch out!" Flowey watched in horror as the bone got closer and closer to Frisk. 

"Huh?" Frisk turned her head around and screamed in horror. 

They weren't fast enough to dodge...


	11. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears were shed

Frisk could feel the blood splatter on there face and dripping off their chin and soaking their sweater. Tears started forming in their eyes, they could feel their determination slipping from their grasp. "It hurts." Thought Frisk as blood proceeded to surround and soak them. It hurts... it hurts... it hurts ...it hurts! This was never supposed to happen, this had never happened in their journey before. Frisk always liked when new things happened in their journey, but this was too far for "new things". "I can fix this." Thought Frisk as the pain began to burn. "I can just reset this timeline." But then they would be breaking the promise they made. No, they already broke that promise, if they reset more glitches would probably be caused. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." murmured Frisk "Sans... please... tell me... tell me you... didn't..." Frisk didn't finish their sentence as they broke down into tears. They looked in front of them. There was blood surrounding the limp figure in front of them. Fresh blood continued to flow from where the bone had struck them. Frisk looked down at her bloodied hands and then to the limp figure. "no...no...sans..." Frisk extended their arm towards him and let out a shrill ear-splitting scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Papyrus was horrified he had struck his beloved brother.   
"My beloved Ganz..." Whispered Papyrus feeling weak in his knees. This isn't my fault thought Papyrus. It's the human's fault. Papyrus laughed at the thought.

Frisk scrambled off the ground and sprinted to Ganz's bleeding body. "NO! Sans! Please don't die on me!" Begged Frisk. Looking at his wounds she felt her stomach drop. It was fatal, there was no way Ganz would survive this brutal injury. It was a surprise that he hasn't even dusted yet from all the blood he had lost. "Were skeletons suppose to bleed?" Frisk wondered to herself. These were answers that she would never know after all the Sans that she knew was quite mysterious. "Sans! Please, I need you still." Cried Frisk as she broke down again. "I know your not the Sans I know, but please... don't die."   
Flowey was shocked. He didn't expect Ganz to save Frisk, but he had. The scene still replayed in his mind.   
Papyrus threw a large sharp bone at Frisk and Ganz teleported in between the bone and Frisk. Blood was splattered everywhere when Ganz was impaled.  
"Flowey! Help me!" Yelled Frisk causing Flowey to snap back into reality.   
Flowey popped next to Frisk and glanced at Ganz. Yep, he's as good as dead thought Flowey. But... the thing that confused Flowey was how wasn't Ganz dust yet? When monsters die they turn to dust, with Ganz 1 hp he should've been dust the moment the fatal blow was done. His defense couldn't have saved him. So what... or who saved Ganz from dying?


	12. Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk thinks about her options. And then there is Mel and Ganz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!!!!!!!

Ganz was surrounded by blackness. His chest throbbed whenever he moved around. "Did I get injured?" he whispered. He couldn't seem to remember for some reason. Bringing a hand to his chest to feel for a wound or a hint that he was injured, he could no wound. Every breath that he took caused the pain to flare up. Ganz winced in pain as he forced himself to stand. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards at high speed.

"Ganz!"

Ganz immediately turned around and saw Mel with a relieved look on his face, and was those tears in his eyes?

Mel swung his arms around Ganz and gave him a tender embrace as he felt tears slip down from his eye sockets. He was relieved when he saw Ganz, but what made him even more relieved was that he managed to keep Ganz from dusting.

"Ganz you numb skull what were you thinking?!" Cried Mel as he flicked Ganz's forehead. Ganz touched the stop that Mel flicked and turned to him and tilted his head to the side with a questing look.

"What do you mean?"

Mel stared at Ganz jaw-dropped as if he had come from a different planet. Ganz watched as Mel started to make rather concerning hand gestures at him, and took a step back from him. Mel noticed Ganz taking a step back and forced himself to calm down. Taking a deep breath he looked back at Ganz.

"You seriously don't remember?" Mel asked in disbelief

"All I remember was talking to Papyrus then..." Ganz trailed off eyes widening in horror as it all came back to him. "Oh no! Frisk! Are they alright?! Mel?!"

"First off calm down Ganz." Mel said in a calming manner "Frisk is fine you manage to get in front of them just in time." Ganz sighed in relief at when he learned that Frisk was alright.

"But..." started Mel but then he instantly shut his mouth.

"But what?" Ganz asked noticing that Mel seemed ...uneasy...

Frisk sobbed into her bloodied sweater as she sat in the thorn dome that Flowey had made to protect her from Papyrus, just in case he decided to attack again. In front of her laid Ganz. The sight of him only made her want to cry even more. Flowey was by her side looking as if he wanted to comfort her but didn't know how too. She couldn't blame him after all he had no soul. He had no more compassion and love in him he had lost them a long time ago.

"Ganz...i-i'm so sorry..." Frisk inhaled deeply. It was getting a little bit harder to breathe now after all the crying. Flowey looked at Frisk's eyes that were now a little red from all that crying. What would Chara have done? Flowey thought.

"You're a crybaby Asriel!" teased Chara

Flowey laughed weakly at the memory. That would make things worse, wouldn't it? Thought Flowey as he turned to the sobbing mess next to him.

"Frisk..." said Flowey but Frisk just proceeded to sob in their sweater.

"Frisk?" Flowey said a little louder this time. But Frisk still proceeded to cry.

"FRISK COULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Screeched Flowey

Frisk stared at Flowey in shock by his outburst.

"Sorry..." Whispered Frisk who wiped away their tears with their sleeve. Flowey shook his head if he had a soul still he would have been feeling regret. "No... Frisk, I'm the one who should be apologizing." He said, " I shouldn't have yelled at you." Frisk accepted that apologie.

"It's ok we're just stressed out." Said, Frisk as she looked down. Flowey nodded in agreement.

Frisk hugged her knees and thought about her options and the erase option that she didn't even know about until Flowey told her.

*flashback*

"Frisk you can either reset or continue this route." Said Flowey

"But the reset will cause more glitches!" Frisk whispered-yelled "And continuing... I feel like things would only get worse in due time Flowey..."

Frisk heard Flowey mumble something inaudible for her to heard so she asked him to speak a little louder.

"I said that maybe you should erase."

"Erase?" Frisk repeated

"...Yeah...erase" Flowey smirked

*flashback end*

Frisk wasn't sure if she should erase. "I'm never good at making choices." Thought Frisk "And look where it got us too..."

"No matter what choice I make it always seems like I make the wrong one." whispered Frisk as she hugged her self-tighter.

"That's because you suck at making choices."

Frisk eyes widen she recognized that voice it sounded like Ganz but didn't at the same time. Looking at Ganz she saw him slowly opening his eyes which were filled with melancholy. Did Ganz's eyes always hold that amount of melancholy? She didn't care at the moments what really mattered was that Ganz was alright and not a pile of dust.

"GANZ!" cried Frisk. Frisk hugged Ganz tightly tears of joy flowing down their face only moments after he sat up from the ground.

"No way..." Flowey said in awe


	13. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganz is alive? Or is it someone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. I just needed some time to sort some things out. About the plot and all. And the exams are coming.

Frisk let go of Ganz and wiped away her tears. Flowey stared in awe, after all, it's shocking for a severely wounded person that was suppose to be dead to just get up with no problem. Minus his hp.   
"Ganz?" Asked Frisk  
Ganz looked up at Frisk and gave her a warm smile. But Frisk could feel the sadness, regret, despair, pain, and loneliness that Ganz's eyes hold in plain view. Frisk could locate all that pain, after all, she had seen her brother show her a similar smile to her before he left her. Frisk frowned at Ganz.   
"Ganz, why do you look so sad?"   
"Oh?" Ganz asked, "I do huh?" Smiled Ganz  
Frisk was confused about what he was saying. What did he mean by "I do huh?" Frisk couldn't help but have a nagging feeling that this wasn't the Ganz that she knew, but this was him so why wasn't the feeling going away.   
Ganz looked around and noticed the barrier that Flowey had made.   
"Um...where are we?" Ganz asked  
"Oh!" Frisk forgot to tell Ganz about the barrier that Flowey made. "After you...um...got hit." Frisk looked away. "Flowey made a barrier just in case."  
Ganz nodded in understanding, before getting up. Ganz stared at his hands and smiled. "So this is what it's like." murmured Ganz as he took in his surroundings. Frisk heard Ganz and the nagging feeling grew even more. Why was Ganz acting as if this was his first time being outside? Did he hit his head when he was struck? Frisk wondered about Ganz unusual behavior.  
The sound of a mystery fills you with DETERMINATION...  
Frisk was determined to find out why Ganz was behaving weirdly, but then a thought came into her mind which caused her to pause. "What if he's not Ganz?" She thought. "No that's impossible... Right?"   
Frisk glanced at Ganz she hoped that she was wrong about it.   
Mel noticed Frisk staring at him, but he paid no mind to her. He had other problems to worry about. Heck! He was outside! And everything was so colorful and not depressing and disheartening like the place he had come to be in. But Mel's happiness evaporated. Sighing Mel looked down. Sure it was great being outside for the first time, but he was here for an unhappy reason. Mel looked back at the conversation with Ganz. He hoped that Ganz understands. He really did hope that he did.  
*Flashback*  
"But what?" Ganz asked as he held onto the other's wrist. Mel looked uneasy and that concerned Ganz. The Mel he knew was always usually outgoing, a lot more positive than him, and annoying sometimes. But seeing him uneasy like this. Scared him.   
"..." Mel didn't respond to Ganz. He only diverted his eyes from him.   
"Mel... if you keep secrets... the secrets keep you." Ganz said  
Mel turned to Ganz with an astonished look. Mel shook his head as if he had heard him wrong.   
"I didn't know you could say such words." Answered Mel "Ya know? You should really listen to that advice more often." "It could help you."  
Ganz knew that Mel was trying to avoid the question, but he wasn't about to let the matter slide just yet.   
"Mel, somethings wrong and I know it." Mel hesitated he knew that he would have to tell Ganz. Ganz would probably find out sooner or later so.   
"Ganz, to be honest with you." Mel said, "The damage you took was... too much for your body." "I... I'll have to take over your body for a while until your conscious has recovered."   
Ganz stared at Mel he wasn't sure how to take the news. So Mel had to take over his body for a while. That didn't sound that bad, but Ganz was secretly concerned about it.   
"Ganz, I hope you understand- "Ok." Ganz cut in.  
Mel was shocked by his answer. Ganz was really ok with all this. He had expected Ganz to throw a fit or something.   
"Ganz, you sure?" Asked Mel  
Ganz smiled and nodded. Mel gave Ganz a smile in return.   
*Flashback end*  
Mel felt someone lightly tug on his jacket. Turning around he found Frisk looking at him with a worried expression.  
"You zoned out." She whispered   
Mel nodded and extended his hand toward Frisk and gave her a pat on the head. Walking past Frisk Mel stood in front of the barrier. Closing his eyes he tried sensing Papyrus magic. Mel felt Papyrus magic right in front of him. Flowey suddenly realized that this wasn't Ganz. He should have known that this wasn't Ganz by the clothing. He had to tell Frisk about this.   
"Frisk!" whispered Flowey  
Frisk turned around and bent down beside Flowey.   
"What is it?" asked Frisk  
"This isn't Ganz Frisk!" Said Flowey "Look closely at him Frisk."   
Frisk followed Flowey's instruction and took a good look at Ganz. Suddenly she noticed that Ganz's fluff had become darker and a little more fluffy. His markings on his face had changed, and one of his eyes were closed.   
Frisk gasped. How could she had not noticed the change in his appearance?   
"I'm going to confront him Flowey." She whispered   
"Confront me about what?" Mel asked  
Flowey and Frisk pail-ed a little (see what I did there?) slowly looking up they saw Ganz with his arms crossed.  
"N-nothing!" Stuttered Frisk   
Ganz raised an eyebrow at them. "I don't like liars Frisk."   
Frisk flinched at his response. She knew that Sans would always see through her lies. So what was the point in lying to him now? It's not like things could get any better.   
"Your not Ganz are you." Said, Frisk   
Mel was shocked but he quickly turned calm again. So she knows that I'm not Ganz huh.   
Ganz floated beside Mel.   
"Mel, what are we gonna do." Ganz asked  
"I don't know Ganz." Thought Mel "I'll just come clean."   
Frisk and Flowey had a determined look on both their faces. They were both waiting for an answer.   
"Frisk... Flowey..." Said Mel "Your right I'm not the Ganz you know." "In fact, I'm far from it."


	14. Meeting and Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is the longest chapter I have ever done. Enjoy!!!

Frisk and Flowey gasped at him. So they were right after all. This person wasn't Ganz but someone else.  
"W-who are you?" Asked Frisk as she backed away from Mel. Mel chuckled at Frisk's reaction and held out his hand for her.  
"My name is Mel," he said casually to Frisk. Frisk looked at Mel's extended hand and then looked back at Mel himself. Frisk shyly extended her hand towards Mel and grabbing his hand she gently shook it.  
"I'm Frisk...but I think you already know that..." Frisk whispered  
Mel nodded and let go of Frisk hand. Frisk looked at Mel once again but with confusion. If Ganz knew Mel... then why didn't he mention about him.  
"If you're wondering about why Ganz didn't mention anything about me. It's because he didn't have any reason to mention me."   
Frisk eyes widen it was like Mel had read her mind. Frisk nodded at the answer she received. She knew somethings were better to be left alone. Mel narrowed his eyes at Frisk. It was as if he was searching for something that wasn't there in the open.  
"Frisk when was the last time you saved." he asked her  
Frisk flinched a little at the question and hesitated to answer.   
"Um... my last save?" Frisk repeated "It um... I last saved two days ago... why?"  
Mel eye sockets widen for a moment and then he smiled a little to himself. Thank god Frisk hadn't saved today yet. Maybe they would still have a chance from preventing all of this from happening. Hopefully loading back to the save won't cause any glitches. He wasn't sure but it was worth the risk.   
"Good." Mel said, "Frisk I need you to load back to your last save."   
"What?!" Frisk shouted, "I-I can't!"  
Mel sighed at her protest. "Frisk you can. You just don't want too."  
"I know that you don't what to cause any more glitches."  
Frisk shook her head furiously at Mel.  
"I-I don't want too!" She protested again  
Mel let out a huffed of annoyance.   
"Frisk, do you see what has happened around you?" Mel asked "We have a chance to prevent this. Don't you want to change something?"   
Frisk hunged her head and thought about it. A chance to fix this. A chance to prevent all of this. Would she miss another chance to fix another one of her mistakes? Frisk looked up at Mel and nodded in agreement. Mel smiled at Frisk. Frisk turned to Flowey; who had a concerned expression on his face.  
"See you later Flowey." She whispered to him. Flowey just nodded at her.  
Frisk gathered up their determination and reached out. Summoning the load button she pressed it with all her determination. The room started to glow red as a low rumble was heard. Just before she went back to her last save she glanced once more a Mel. Mel smiled at her and waved and opened his mouth...  
Frisk eyes shot opened she was in front of Toriel's house now. She looked around it seems that everything was normal. There wasn't a glitch this time. Frisk let out a quiet yay. Before remembering what Mel had mouthed to her. "See you later." She was sure that was what he said to her before she loaded. Looking at the purple house she took a deep breath before entering.  
Ganz slowly opened his eyes. Looking around he found himself in the guest room.   
"Ganz, thank the stars that you are awake!"   
"Wha? Mel?" Ganz asked as he got up. He looked around and saw that Mel had pulled up a chair and was "sitting" on it. Mel stared at Ganz with concerned. Will Ganz remember what happened? Ganz stared at Mel with dazed eyes before he shot up.   
"What happened?!" Shouted Ganz  
"Well in short Frisk loaded back to her last save. And we are currently two days ahead before the incident." Mel explained in a calm manner.  
Ganz nodded in understanding. So this was two days before the incident. Two days before...Undyne betrayed them! Ganz was still furious at Undyne. He still remembered when Undyne left him to die after he had been severely injured by Papyrus.   
"The traitors are over here!" yelled one of the deltas. The snow around Ganz was stained by his blood. He clutched his chest as his blood seeped into the snow from the claw marks. Ganz started coughing blood. Looking up he saw Undyne dismissing her spears. Ganz extended his bloodied hand towards Undyne.   
"U-undyne! Please... don't leave me!" Ganz managed to choke out.   
Undyne looked around eyes landing on Ganz she swore to herself.  
"Damn it! I'm sorry Ganz but I can't hide in the ruins with you." Undyne took one last glance at him before running away. Ganz felt tears and blood run down his face. He screamed after Undyne who disappeared into the snowy forest.  
Ganz clutched his chest at the memory. Undyne had left him behind, but he had saved her from the deltas and his brother. They had given her nothing but kindness and yet... she had betrayed them. How dare she...   
"How DARE she!" Growled Ganz. Mel floated away from the chair he was on. He had expected Ganz to be angry but Ganz was so angry he could feel the bloodlust coming off of Ganz.   
"Ganz calm down. Being mad won't help anything."   
Ganz bloodlust quickly faded as he forced himself to calm down. Undyne hasn't done anything just yet. She hasn't betrayed us yet... not yet. Ganz fell on the bed thinking about how close Frisk had come to dying. And how close he had been at death's door it Mel hadn't saved him from dusting. All of this doesn't make any sense. Ganz thought he knew what as happening... actually scratch that. He doesn't know what's happening now.   
"Ganz?"  
Ganz looked up and saw Frisk peeking into the room.   
"Frisk?"   
Frisk face lighted up at the sight of Ganz. She rushed into the room and hugged him tightly. Ganz was taken aback but he returned the hug to her. Frisk let go of Ganz and smiled in relief.   
"My child!" Toriel called "Would you like to make a pie with me?"  
Frisk perked up by the question before rushing out of the room. Frisk suddenly poked her head in again.  
"Tell Mel that...I um... said thank you." Frisk raced down the hallway and nodded at Toriel in excitement. Toriel let out a tiny chuckle; taking Frisk by the hand they both made their way into the kitchen. Ganz went into the living room and grabbed a book from the shelf making himself comfortable. He and Mel began to read the book.   
"My child please read me the ingredients." request Toriel  
Frisk smiled and nodded at her. Frisk opened the recipe book and started reading the ingredients.   
(This is the actual recipe for butterscotch cinnamon pie)  
* (2-1/2) Cups All-Purpose Flour  
* (1/2) Cup Butter  
* (1/2) Cup Shortening  
* (6) Tablespoons Buttermilk  
* (2) Tablespoons Sugar  
* (1) Teaspoon Salt  
* (1/2) Vanilla Bean  
* (1/2) Cup Brown Sugar  
* (1/2) Cup Butterscotch Chips  
* (4) Egg Yolks  
* (1/4) Cup Salted Butter  
* (1) Teaspoon Ground Cinnamon  
* (1) Teaspoon Sal  
* (6) Tablespoons Corn Starch  
* (1) Cup Heavy Cream  
* (2-1/2) Cups Milk  
After Frisk finished reading the recipe for the pie. Toriel looked inside her refrigerator and nodded at all the ingredients.   
"It seems that I have all of the ingredients," Toriel announced to her. "May you please get the bowl from the cabinets." Frisk nodded and started climbing the counter and reach the top cabinets. She gently grabbed the bowl and tried not to drop it; because of her clumsiness. Frisk carefully placed the bowl onto the counter and let out a sigh of relief. She didn't drop the bowl this time. She had dropped the bowl last time she was getting the bowl. Sadly they weren't able to make the butterscotch cinnamon pie. This was why she was being extra careful with the bowl.   
"It would be another horrible tragedy for me and Toriel if I drop the bowl again." Thought Frisk. Toriel grabbed the flour and started pouring it into the bowl while Frisk carefully cut the butter into a cup. Toriel cracked the eggs while Frisk stirred the mixture; until it was smooth and had no more bumps in it. Toriel started making the crust and Frisk hummed a tiny tum while she watched her. After she finished making the crust she popped it into the oven for 35 minutes. While they waited for the crust to finish cooling off they started preparing the filling for the pie. Toriel didn't want Frisk to burn herself so she took care of melting the rest of the ingredients herself. Frisk watched in amazement as Toriel used fire magic. It was beautiful and magical. "Monsters are so cool." She thought in awe. Toriel poured the filling into the crust and put the pie into the oven once more. Toriel smiled at Frisk who smiled in return. Frisk was skimming through the recipe book when she read the oven go off. Frisk rushed off to find Toriel; who was reading about snails. As usual. "Mom! The pie it's done!" peeped Frisk as she tugged on Toriel's dress. "I know my child I am coming." she replied as she got up. Toriel opened the oven which caused the aroma of pie to fill in the house. Frisk sniffed the air around her and smiled. "It smells so good!" Toriel smiled and reached for the pie. She put the pie on the table and called Ganz to get the plates. Ganz sniffed the air. He had to admit the smell was mouthwatering.   
"Sure, Tori." He replied. Ganz laid down the book and walked into the kitchen. He got three plates and 3 silverware. He doubted that Undyne would join them. He closed the cabinets and paused. He quickly opened the cabinets back up again and grabbed another plate and silverware. He laid down the three plates on the table and sat down.   
"Ganz the knife please." asked Toriel. Ganz held out the knife for Toriell who said a quick thank you to him. She cut four slices of pie and all put a slice on each plate. "Ganz where is Undyne?" She asked him. Ganz quickly made an excuse for her. "She's a little tired so I'll just give the pie to her." He replied in a straight tone. "Oh, I see. That would be wonderful." She handed him the plate and he took it from her before heading off to the guest room.  
"My child why haven't you eaten your pie yet?" Asked Toriel  
Frisk looked up from her plate and smiled lightly. "I'm waiting for Ganz. I want to eat together with him." Toriel laughed and patted Frisk head. "How sweet."   
Ganz slowly walked down the hallway and stopped at the guest room. He pushed away his anger for Undyne. "Remember Ganz she hasn't done anything yet. So if you accuse her... then it would look like your accusing an "innocent" person." Reminded Mel as he levitated next to Ganz. Ganz nodded at Mel and knocked on the door. He heard someone shuffling towards the door. "Hello?" answered Undyne. Undyne noticed him and opened the door even wider. "Oh, it's you..." Undyne said. Ganz smiled at her reaction and winked. "Yup, the one and only." he said proudly. Undyne groaned and facepalmed herself. "What do you want Ganz?" demanded Undyne as she put her hands on her hips. "No, I'm just here to give some pie." Ganz handed her and pie and walked away; back to the dining room. Undyne watched him until he was in the dining room. Before retreating back into the guest room. Undyne sat on the bed and stared at the pie. "It smells wonderful..." Thought Undyne. Picking up the fork ate a tiny piece of the pie and teared up. "...It's really good..." She whispered to herself as she ate more. She felt kinda bad. Mel stared at Undyne as she ate the pie. He smiled to himself as he went to catch up to Ganz. "She has a soft side after all." He murmured to himself. He couldn't help but smile at the fact. He peeked inside of the dining room and saw Ganz, Frisk, and Toriel laughing and chatting together. Ganz was telling puns again; which was something he hasn't seen him do in a while. He smiled at the sight of it. Maybe everyone will get a happy ending. Maybe he would get a happy ending. Mel smiled at the happy little thought.


	15. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas adventure with Sansta, Frisk, and Asriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's late

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* The Christmas Adventure *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Toriel took the cookies out of the oven and put it on the kitchen counter to let it cool. Frisk got up on the stool and looked at the Christmas cookies. She wanted to eat one, but they were for Santa.

"My child, would you like to decorate the cookies with me?" Toriel asked Frisk. Frisk nodded in excitement. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. She would get to open all her presents in front of all her friends. Toriel smiled and went into the pantry to find cookie decorations. After a few moments, she came out with sprinkles, stars, icing, and candy glitter. She laid them in front of Frisk so that she could choose. Frisk carefully examined the decorations; before deciding that she would use all of them. Taking the icing she tried her best to outline the Christmas tree cookies, but it didn't turn out well. Frisk sighed at the monstrosity of her creation.

"My child, let me show you how to outline it." chuckled Toriel as she took another cookie from the tray. Frisk watched in amazement; as Toriel did her magic on the cookie. Toriel did the outlining with such ease. Toriel handed the icing to Frisk. Frisk took a snowflake cookie this time. And carefully started outlining it. After a minute she backed away and looked at her handy work. Frisk let out a tiny smile. It was better than her first attempt.

"It looks wonderful Frisk." cheered Toriel as she looked at the cookie. Frisk gave off a proud smile at the praise. Frisk poured a tiny amount of candy glitter on her hand and sprinkled in on the cookie. "Perfect!" She thought to herself. Toriel and Frisk spent the rest of the afternoon decorating the cookies. Soon night started to fall and Toriel started making dinner. Frisk got a plate and started putting the cookies on the plate after she helped herself to a few.

"Frisk I hope you didn't eat any of the cookies," called Toriel

Frisk wiped the crumbs off her face before turning to Toriel and shaking her head. Dinner would be finished in a few minutes so Frisk decided to set up the table.

"Frisk?"

Frisk turned around and saw Asriel rubbing his eyes as he made his way towards her. She ran up and hugged him. Frisk still couldn't get over the fact that Asriel was alive again. It would be their first Christmas together. And she wanted to make it the most special Christmas he ever had. Asriel was now fully awake and returned the hug.

"What did I miss?" asked Asriel as he let go of Frisk.

"Well besides making cookies and decorating them you didn't miss much," she replied.

"You made cookies without me?!" he yelled. Frisk assured him that they had left a few cookies for him to decorate. Asriel happily nodded when he learned that there were some cookies left for him.

"Dinner is ready!" Toriel called "Oh! Asriel how did you sleep?"

"Fine mom!" answered Asriel. Frisk grabbed the plates and handed it to Asriel. He started setting up the table while Frisk grabbed the silverware. After they set up the table Toriel came in the food. Asriel and Frisk sniffed the air and both of their stomachs grumbled at the smell. They both laughed. Frisk, Asriel, and Toriel happily ate their dinner together. Asriel and Frisk listened in awe as Toriel told them about her adventures when she was small. She even told them on how she met Asgore.

"He was so shy around me. He always stuttered when talking to me," said Toriel. Asriel tried to imagine his dad talking to his mom and he giggled a little at the thought. After they finished Toriel took their dishes and started washing them. Asriel started decorating his cookies while Frisk took the plate to the tree. She gently laid them on the table and looked at the tree. She remembered when Asriel got tangled up in the Christmas lights. She giggled at the memory. It took a while to get him to untangle himself. Soon Asriel and Frisk had to go to bed. Toriel tucked them him and gave them a tiny kiss in their cheek.

"Good night my child," whispered Toriel as she turned off the light.

"Good night mom," they said in unison. Toriel smiled at them and silently closed the door.

"Frisk?" Asriel whispered from across the room.

"Yes?" responded Frisk as she turned to face Asriel. Asriel smiled softly at Frisk before continuing. "I'm happy that I get to spend Christmas with my family again." he whispered "I don't know how to say thank you to you. After everything, you've done for me. And for not giving up on me."

Frisk took Asriel's word to heart and she smiled it filled her with determination. "You being here is enough for me," she whispered to Asriel. He smiled and whispered good night to her. Frisk whispered a good night in return. Soon sleep came upon them.

"Frisk wake up."

Frisk slowly opened her eyes and looked Asriel. Asriel noticed that she was awake and smiled at her.

"Thank god your awake," he said to Frisk "Something isn't right." Now Frisk was fully awake. Frisk gave him a confused look before looking at the time. It was midnight.

"What do you mean?" asked Frisk as she got up from the bed. Asriel glanced at the door before turning back to Frisk.

"Do you hear that?" he asked Frisk. Frisk strained to hear what he was talking about when she suddenly heard some faint music coming from downstairs. Frisk looked at Asriel with widen eyes. Frisk and Asriel slowly opened the door and looked at mom's door. No light was coming from it so it meant that mom was still asleep.

"I think the music is coming from the living room," whispered Asriel. Frisk nodded and took his hand. They both silently crept down the stair; which made creaking noises with each step they took. Finally, they made it downstairs. The music was a little louder now. Frisk heard the song before. She was positive that it was Canon. Asriel looked at Frisk and they both nodded at each other. They proceeded to make their way into the living room. And to their surprise, there was a small door next to the tree. The door was pure white and had snowflakes on it. It let out a relaxing light blue glow.

"Frisk? Was that door always there?" asked Asriel as he stared at the mysterious door. Frisk shook their head and made their way towards the door. Asriel was right behind them. Frisk bent down and reached for the tiny door's doorknob. Frisk felt a fuzzy hand grab her wrist. She turned to a concerned Asriel.

"Frisk... we don't know where it leads too," he said

"I know. But something tells me that we should open the door," she replied. Asriel let go of her wrist and let her open the door. Frisk gently grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it. As the door opened snowflakes, music, stars, and glitter surrounded them. Asriel stared in amazement as the snowflakes danced around them. Asriel suddenly noticed Frisk crawling through the door. 

"Frisk!" he whispered yelled. Having no choice left he crawled after her. Asriel looked ahead of Frisk and saw another door that looked just like the door they had entered. Frisk opened the door in front of her and exited the tunnel. Asriel followed her through the door. Frisk and Asriel knew that they definitely weren't home anymore. The room they were in had Christmas colored striped wallpaper. And next to the door was a stone fireplace. The fire was warm and it reminded them of home. They heard a lot of chattering downstairs. They looked at each other and followed the voices into a tremendous room. But what shocked them the most was who was in the room. There were dozen and dozen of elves running around and wrapping gifts in huge bows and colorful wrapping paper.

"Is this Santa's workshop?" Asriel whispered to Frisk. Frisk was too shocked to answer his question. She looked around in awe at the place around her. She wanted Asriel's first Christmas to be special, but this was on a whole other level. Questions circled around her head. How did the door lead to this place? And why and how did the door show up at their house?

"Welcome!"

Frisk and Asriel quickly turned around and found...

"Sans?" they both said in unison. Sans was wearing a red cloak, a green sweater with a gingerbread man, and reindeer antlers. Sans looked at them and laughed.

"No, I'm not the Sans you know," he replied to them. Asriel and Frisk looked at each other before turning back to him. "Then who are you?" asked Frisk. Sans grin grew even wider than before.

"My name is Sansta the multiverses Santa!" he announced to them. Frisk and Asriel stared at him in confusion.

"Sansta? That's your name," asked Frisk. Sansta nodded at them in excitement. "The Santa's... Multiverse?" asked Asriel.

"Yup!" exclaimed Sansta. Sansta noticed that they didn't understand about the multiverse so he gestured them to follow him.

"You see. The multiverse is home to aus. Aus stand for alternative universes." he explained to them. Frisk and Asriel nodded in understanding.

"So the aus are like... alternative versions of ourselves?" Frisk said to Sansta. Sansta nodded at Frisk and Asriel. Frisk and Asriel were dumbfounded about the new information they had learned. "Alternative universes of ourselves!" thought Frisk. She thought it was kinda cool. Asriel thought that it was awesome. But it still didn't answer the question on why they were here.

"You must be wondering why you guys are here," Sansta said to them. They both nodded at him to continue. "Well, I need your help." He said.

Frisk and Asriel looked at each other. The multiverse Santa was asking for their help. He didn't even know them yet he asked for their help. They both knew that they couldn't say no to him.

"We'll help you Sansta!" said Frisk

"Yeah! What happened?" asked Asriel

Sansta happily smiled and gave them a big hug. He led them into a room. "Take a seat. Also, have some cookies and milk." He said as he sat down on one comfy chair. Asriel and Frisk followed his directions and sat down. Frisk took a couple of cookies from the plates.

"There has been a horrible error that happened when I was delivering the presents to different aus. Some of the presents got mixed up during delivery. If I could I would've gone and delivery them to the rightful children, but I can't do it alone. I fear that I won't have enough time to delivery the correct presents on time." he explained to them. "If it is too much to ask. Would you two help me delivery the right presents to the rightful children?"

Frisk whispered to Asriel "Asriel we can't say no." "Of course we are gonna help him, Frisk. Why wouldn't I." Asriel whispered back.

"Of course we'll help you Sansta," announced Frisk as she finished her cookie.

"Thank you!" cried Sansta as he got up from the chair. "Off to the sled we go!" Frisk and Asriel were given winter coats to keep them warm during the journey. They put them on and quickly hurried after Sans. They both climbed into the sled and Sans joined them quickly after. He grabbed the reigns and the reindeer's started running at a fast speed. And to Frisk and Asriel's amazement, the entire sled started rising from the ground. Before long the sled was soaring in the sky and started heading towards a colorful portal.

"You might want to close your eyes."

They both shut their eyes tightly they felt a huge gush of wind hit their face and then they heard a whooshing sound.

"Ok open your eyes now," Sans said to them. They opened their eyes and saw the most magical scenery they ever saw before in their life. It was like they were in space but at the same time, they weren't. She saw millions and millions of bubbles and in the bubble, she saw different worlds; that she assumed were aus.

"Is this..." Frisk didn't manage to finish her sentence the sight was breathtaking.

"Is this the multiverse? Yes, it is." Sans answered Frisk. Frisk manage to nod her head; she didn't tear her eyes off the multiverse yet. Asriel turned to Sans in awe before asking him a question. "So where are we heading to first?" he asked Sans. Sans brought a hand to his chin as he thought of a destination. "Maybe horrortale." He murmured to himself. Asriel heard him and stared at him in disbelief. "Horrortale?" Asriel asked just to be sure that he heard him right. "Yes, horrortale," Sans repeated to Asriel. Frisk finally turned to them.

"What's horrortale?" she curiously asked him.

"Well, you see Horrortale is an AU that takes place many years after a neutral run caused by Frisk. The monsters of the Underground have gone crazy and savage due to the starvation, torture, and the new laws established by the new queen, Undyne," explained Sans. Asriel and Frisk couldn't believe their ears. This au had gone downhill fast. But what made them a little scared was. Who were they gonna deliver the present too?

"Um... Who are we delivering the present to?" Frisk nervously asked.

"Aliza." Sans quickly answered. Frisk was confused who was Aliza? Was this Aliza a monster or a human. "Who is Aliza?" Frisk asked.

"She is the protagonist. She is the ninth fallen human child." Sans replied. Frisk nodded she was surprised to find out that Aliza was the ninth fallen child. She felt bad for Aliza. She had fallen into a horrifying world. She definitely deserved a present. "I believe that she will help and save all the monsters." Thought Frisk as she watched them get closer to horrortale. Frisk and Asriel felt another gush of wind to their face. As they looked around at the au they knew they were now in horrortale. Suddenly a question came to Frisk. "Wouldn't the monsters see us in the sled?" she asked him. Asriel nodded in agreement.

"Children. This sled is magic itself. If it wasn't people would see me making my delivery." He said as they landed on Sans and Papyrus roof.

"That makes much more sense," said Frisk As she hopped off the sled. Sans and Asriel got off the sled, and Sans opened the bag of presents on his sled. After a moment of looking, he finally found the presents that he was looking for. He handed Frisk and Asriel the presents.

"I'll keep watch for anyone ok. Just don't get caught." He told them. Frisk and Asriel nodded at him and jumped off the roof. The snow broke their fall. "Who knew that snow would be so soft to land on," Asriel said to Frisk. Frisk gently and quietly opened the door and peeked inside to see if anyone was around. She didn't see anyone so she gestured Asriel to follow her inside. Frisk and Asriel went inside the house which disturbingly smelled a little bit like blood. Frisk and Asriel made their way towards the Christmas tree when they heard someone shift on the sofa. Frisk and Asriel froze. They slowly turned there head towards the sofa and found; who they assumed was Aliza. Aliza was still asleep she had only moved in her sleep. They both let out a sigh of relief. They went back to their mission. Delivering the presents. Frisk and Asriel gently laid the present underneath the tree and took the incorrect presents from the tree. They silently made their way back to the front door. Asriel opened the door and exited the house. Just as Frisk was about the exit she heard a voice which made her freeze.

"Who are you?" it whispered softly to her. Frisk slowly turned around and found Aliza sitting up on the sofa and staring at her. Aliza had light brown hair was wearing a violet dress and she had no shoes. "Who are you?" Aliza asked Frisk again. Frisk was screaming internally at herself for getting caught. Frisk started sweating should she lie? Frisk decided to come clean to Aliza. It's not like they would meet again.

"My name is Frisk," she answered. Aliza looked at her in a funny way. "M-my name is Aliz..." she whispered softly to Frisk. Frisk nodded at Aliza. "I heard about um... you," Aliza said. Frisk raised an eyebrow at her.

"And where did you hear about me from?" Frisk asked Aliza. Aliza fidgeted with her hands before answering. "Toriel mentioned you once. And Sans... mentioned you before." Aliza said. "He said that you were the eight fallen humans." Frisk nodded at Aliza again. "Yeah... I am," she said.

"What are you doing here?" Aliza asked Frisk. "Delivering presents," Frisk answered. Aliza stared at her. "Delivering presents?" Aliza asked. Frisk nodded and began to explain the entire situation to Aliza. Aliza wanted to go with Frisk but she didn't want to cause any trouble so she kept silence. "I hope you have a safe trip, Frisk," Aliza said.

"Thanks," Frisk said. Frisk was just about to leave when she turned back to Aliza.

"Aliza," Frisk asked

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know is... I believe that you can save all the monsters. No matter how scary or bad it gets don't give up. Even if you feel like you reached a dead end and can't find any hope. Stay determined because Asriel and I are rooting for you remember that Aliza." She said. Frisk took off her winter coat and threw it at Aliza. Aliza caught it and stared at it before looking up at Frisk. Aliza had tears in her eyes. She smiled at Frisk and whispered a thank you. Frisk smiled and left. Frisk went back to the sled where she found Sans and Asriel waiting for her.

"Sorry for the wait." she quickly said.

"No worries. I saw what happened. Thanks for giving Aliza encouragement Frisk. It meant a lot to her." Sans said. Frisk let out a shy smiled and handed the presents to him before hopping onto the sled.

"And off we go!" announced Sans as the sled started to take off again.

"Where to next?" asked Frisk as they went to the multiverse again.

"Underfell. Where everyone is meaner," replied Sans as they reached their destination. Frisk and Asriel nodded. As they entered Underfell they both noticed that everything was a bit redder. They reached the rooftop and Frisk got the gifts from the bag before heading off to the front door. Asriel stayed behind with Sans. Frisk opened the front door quickly but silently. She quickly crept towards the Christmas tree. Frisk placed the presents under the tree and she quickly headed towards the door when she spotted Flowey staring at her. Frisk smiled at him. "Delivering presents." she quickly said. Flowey nodded at her.

"Merry Christmas..." Flowey said to her. 

"Merry Christmas to you too Flowey." Frisk waved goodbye and quickly left.

They hopped back onto the sled and went off to Underswap. Sans handed the presents to Asriel this time. Asriel carefully opened the door and quickly put it down under the tree. He was about to leave when he saw Chara sleeping on the couch. Asriel froze at the sight of his old friend. He should have known. This was a swap universe. So it would make sense that Chara was the last fallen human. Asriel wiped away the tears running down his face. This isn't the Chara he knew. Yet this Chara reminded him so much of his old friend. 

"Merry Christmas Chara." Asriel whispered. He looked at Chara once more before leaving the house. Frisk noticed Asriel was acting a bit strange. In hopes of cheering him up, she gave him a hug. Asriel smiled and hugged her back. The hug lasted for a minute. Frisk and Asriel seated themselves onto the sled and before they knew it they were off.

"So Frisk what took you so long?" Asriel asked. "Oh, Aliza kinda woke up when I was about to leave and yeah," respond Frisk.

"What did you say to her?" he curiously asked Frisk. "I told her I was delivering presents and I also gave her some encouragement," Frisk said with a smile on her face. "Oh, that's- What happened to your winter coat?" Asriel exclaimed. "I gave it to Aliza. She was only wearing a dress and she had no shoes. No shoes Asriel!" said Frisk. Asriel nodded in understanding before turning to Sans. "Where are we going next?" he asked Sans.

"It's a surprise," Sans said. Frisk and Asirel couldn't wait to see the next AU. "Close your eyes." said Sans. They followed his direction and closed there eyes. After a minute he told them to open them. They did and the sight was breathtaking. The stars glowed a beautiful color, and a meteor shower was happening in front of them. They knew that their Sans would have loved this au. "Let me guess. This is outertale," said Frisk.

"Correct. I guess you could tell base on all the stars though."

Frisk and Asriel both nodded. Sans once again handed them the presents. Frisk and Asriel crept into the house and laid the present underneath the tree. This was the last stop. And they were tired. How did Santa do all of this and not get tired? Those questions would never be answered. They both quietly exited the house and returned to the sled.

"This is the last stop kids. It's time for you guys to get home." Said Sans. They both nodded in agreement. They got onto the sled and went back into the multiverse. Frisk couldn't believe the adventure that they had together. Frisk let out a yawn. She slowly started to doze off. And before she knew it sleep was upon her.

"Frisk wake up!"

Frisk rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked around and found Asriel beside her. They were home now. Was the adventure just a dream? It felt so real though. "Asriel?" Frisk asked. "Frisk do you remember that we were delivering presents?" he asked. Frisk nodded. "Was it real?" he asked Frisk. Frisk suddenly remembered about the door. She told Asriel to change. He followed her directions and started changing. Frisk changed quickly after. They rushed downstairs and went straight to the living room. They searched every inch of the room for a door. But they came empty-handed. Frisk and Asriel were a little disappointed.

"My child, what are you doing?" They looked up and saw Toriel entering the living room. She was dressed up in her signature dress.

"Nothing." Frisk quickly replied. Toriel nodded.

"Well hurry up and eat your breakfast they others will be coming soon." Said Toriel as she went to the kitchen. Asriel and Frisk almost forgot that the others were coming over. Frisk and Asriel ate some cereal. While Frisk was putting away their dish they heard the doorbell ring. Toriel answered the door and was greeted by Papyrus and Sans.

"Hello, Toriel!" greeted Papyrus.

"sup tori." greeted Sans.

Soon Asgore arrived at the house. Undyne and Alphys followed. They all went to the living room where everyone opened up their presents. Asriel and Frisk got matching heart necklaces. Which they wore at the spot. Toriel got kitchen utensils and some recipe books. Alphys got anime figures and mangas of her favorite animes. Undyne got dumbbells and new work out clothing. Asgore got a sweater and garden books. Papyrus got cooking recipes. Sans got a few joke books. Frisk got books, stuff animals, and video games. Asriel got video games, a toy sword, and sweaters. Everyone was happy with there gifts. Suddenly Toriel noticed a gift that hidden underneath the tree.

"Hold on everyone there is still one more gift!" Said Toriel.

"Who's it for?" Asked Frisk. Toriel picked up the present and read the name out loud. "To Frisk and Asriel. From Santa!" said Toriel. She handed the two the present. Frisk and Asriel opened it and found a note. Asriel and Frisk read it out loud for everyone to hear.

"Dear Frisk and Asriel,

I want to wish you a Merry Christmas to you and your friends. You two had helped me in my time of need. And I can't thank you two enough. You two are the most amazing kids I have ever met and seen. I would love to chat with you guys again over some cookies and milk. So here is a special gift for you two to share. Believe in yourself. And I wish you a Merry Christmas!

Sincerely Santa."

Frisk and Asriel finished reading the letter. Everyone was looking at them in surprise. Frisk and Asriel smiled at each other. It was real after all. The adventure and the door. Frisk took out the present and found the two winter coats that they had worn during their time with Santa. They also found a tiny white key decorated with snowflakes. They both knew what it was for. Frisk's and Asriel's friends and family were with them. And they couldn't ask for a better Christmas. They couldn't wait for their next adventure together.

Merry Christmas and best wishes to all. I just want to say thank you for reading this fanfiction of mine. And thank you for supporting me. This is my gift to everyone here. It took a while but I manage to do it. (I literally wrote this all today) I want to say thank you again once again for reading this and supporting me. Merry Christmas and best wishes!


	16. A new reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This is a bad chapter.

Frisk laughed at another one of Ganz's puns again. She wished that this moment would last forever. Frisk finished her slice of pie and set her fork down on the table.   
"So good~" She thought. Toriel really does make the best pies in the world. It was creamy and had a pleasant aroma that felt like home. Frisk smiled at the people around her the smiles on their faces warmed her heart. It made her happy that she made such good friends, they felt like family to her. She hadn't felt this happy since she fell into the underground. Frisk smiled fell a little. Her brother was dead. The reason that she came here in the first place had been killed. So what would she do from now on?   
"The barrier."   
"The barrier?" Frisk thought as the voice continue.   
"Break the barrier. Free the monsters. They deserve a happy ending." The voice whispered into Frisk ear. "The barrier! Of course." Frisk thought to herself. Suddenly Frisk felt a huge hand on her head. She looked up and saw Toriel smiling down at her. She reminded her of how a mother would look at her children.   
"My child it is getting late now. I think it is time for you to go to bed." She said sweetly to Frisk as she rubbed her hand on Frisk's head. Frisk yawned and nodded in agreement. She was feeling tired now. Frisk slid off the chair and headed towards the room.   
"Good night Toriel. Good night Ganz." Frisk called out to them.   
"Good night my child." Toriel said.   
"Good night kid." Ganz said.  
Frisk jumped onto the bed causing the stuffed animal to fall off. Frisk reached down and picked up the stuffed bunny. She snuggled into the bed and before she knew it. She had fallen asleep. Frisk was awakened by the sound of someone crying. Frisk lifted herself up and sleepily rubbed her eyes. Now Frisk was fully awake and she was now certain that someone was in fact crying. Frisk scanned around the room for the source of the crying. Then her eyes landed on the figure that was across the room from her, the figure was crying into the other bed. Frisk could see that they were distraught over something or someone. The figure kept on saying sorry it was muffled but she could still make out some of the words. Frisk silently crept out of the bed and made her way towards the other, as Frisk got closer to them she realized that the figure was actually a child around the same age as themselves. They even had the same fashion sense like them. The child was wearing a light green and yellow stripe sweater, they had light brown hair, and had a red ribbon on their arm. Frisk took another step forward causing the figure to instantly turn their head around. There red eyes locked onto Frisk the other remained silent like they were waiting for something.   
"H-hello. I heard you crying so um are you o-okay?" Frisk said softly to the other. The figured gasped in shock and surprised as soon as those words left Frisk mouth. The figure had to be sure if they were actually talking to them.   
"You...you can see me?" They asked Frisk. Frisk nodded "I can see you."   
The figure jumped at Frisk and grabbed her shoulder causing Frisk to jump a little.   
"You can see me? You can hear me?" They asked Frisk as there grip on her tightened. Frisk winced a little before nodding a yes at them. The figure let go of her shoulder and took a step back. They couldn't believe it. Someone could see them... someone could actually see and heard them!   
"Holy Asgore... You actually can." They whispered to themselves.   
"Who are you?" They asked Frisk who seemed started by the sudden question. "O-oh! My name is Frisk!" Frisk said cheerfully. The figure smiled before introducing themselves to her.  
"Greetings... I am Chara." They said. "Chara? That name sounds familiar." Frisk thought. She was sure that she heard that name somewhere before.   
"Sorry about my behavior earlier. It's just... It's been so since anyone has talked to me." Chara said. "Wait. You're a-" "Yes I am a ghost, Frisk." Chara answered. Frisk nodded. "So Chara is dead." Thought Frisk. She probably shouldn't have been surprised everyone she has met so far had been monsters. Heck, she probably was the only human here.  
"Gain Undyne's trust." Frisk looked at Chara in surprised. "What?"   
"You want to break the break the barrier right?" Chara asked Frisk. "Well... yeah." "So befriend every monster. Every single monster. They are aggressive because well humans locked them down here and all." Chara trailed off. Frisk nodded in understanding, she would have been mad if she was sealed down here. Frisk wasn't sure if she could do this all alone she never was a good decision maker. Chara noticed Frisk's doubts.   
"Frisk don't worry I'll be there for you." Chara said with a warm smile. Frisk smiled at Chara.  
"Thank you."   
"Frisk?"  
Frisk eye's shot open at the voice. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes sleepily; letting out a yawn she looked around for Chara but she couldn't seem to find her anywhere.   
"Frisk are you awake?" Ganz asked through the wooden door.   
"Y-yeah." Frisk called out to Ganz. "Breakfast is on the table." Ganz said "Hurry up kid. You don't want to eat it cold." Ganz moved away from the door and started the way into the living room. Mel stared at the door before catching up with Ganz. Frisk got up and started making the bed. It was the least she could do to help Toriel. Frisk looked in the mirror. "My hair's a mess." She thought, picking up a hairbrush she started combing her bed hair. Frisk sighed she finally managed to tame her hair she pulled out her hair band from her pocket and started putting her hair in a ponytail. Frisk opened the door and made her way into the living room. She saw Toriel sitting at the table reading a book.   
"Good morning!" Frisk squeaked cheerfully as she sat down. Toriel looked up from the book and smiled.   
"Good morning my child." She said sweetly to Frisk as she booked marked the page she was on. "How did you sleep?" Frisk ate a piece of her sandwich and swallowed. "Good." Frisk said before taking another bite out of her sandwich.   
"My child... would you like to go snail catching with me?" Toriel asked as Frisk finished her breakfast. Frisk thought for a moment. "Snail catching?" She thought. She had never done snail catching before. Besides, it wasn't like she had anything to do at the moment.   
"Sure I would love too!" Frisk said excitedly. Toriel laughed happily at Frisk's answer.   
"Alright my child. Let me go get the tools. I will be right back." Toriel got up and walked towards her room, letting out a happy hum. Frisk smiled at the sight. Toriel got the supplies and took Frisk by the hand.  
"Ganz! We'll be back soon." Toriel called  
"Kay. Have fun." Ganz said as he looked back down at his book. Toriel and Frisk waved goodbye to Ganz as he left. Ganz let out a sigh of relief. Now he can get down to business. Ganz put down the book and made his way towards Undyne with Mel close behind.   
"Ganz what are you doing?" Mel asked as he floated next to Ganz. Ganz stayed silence and knocked on the door.   
"Who is it?" Undyne asked.   
"It's me." Ganz said blankly. He heard Undyne groan from the other side taking a step back he waited for her to open the door. Undyne swung the door open and raised her eyebrows at him. "What do you want." She demanded rudely. "It's about Frisk." "What about that human." She growled. Ganz smiled to himself he knew Undyne well enough to manipulate her. "I bet YOU can't be friends with a human!" Ganz said with a wide smile.   
"What?" Undyne said taken aback from the challenge. Mel looked at Undyne and then back at Ganz before smiling. Ganz noticed the smile. Mel probably caught on about what he was planning.   
"Ganz stepped forward towards Undyne. "You heard me. I bet you can't be friends with a human." Ganz repeated. Undyne stared at Ganz. "Was this a challenge?" She thought. "Did Ganz seriously thought that she Undyne couldn't befriend the human?" Undyne eyes burned with determination.   
"Oh, Hell Naw!" She thought. She was gonna prove to Ganz that she could befriend the human.   
"I'll show you! I'll prove to you that I can befriend the human!" She shouted at him. Ganz and Mel smiled at each other. "Ok Undyne. I'll be watching." Ganz turned around and made his way towards the living room. Mel couldn't wait to see how this would turn out.


	17. ...But nobody came...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You called for help ... but nobody came...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... am so so so sorry about the long delay. I was just so busy! And... maybe a tiny bit lazy...

Ganz closed his eyes and smiled as Snowdin’s chilly wind hit his bones that were not covered by his jacket. Man, did he miss the homely vibe of Snowdin. He missed the good old times when he and Papyrus made snowman’s while their dad watched them with a happy look in his eyes. He missed when he was a child. When he didn’t have a care in the world. He missed the home he and Papyrus grew up in. How he wanted to go back to those days, where everything was not ruined by his dad’s sudden change in behavior. When his childhood was still happy. When HE was happy. When he… didn’t hurt Papyrus. But those days were gone, they were just a fragment of the past. Ganz opened his eyes and clutched his right arm tightly by reflex. “Ok Ganz, you’re just here to get some food and ingredients.” He reminded himself as he continued to make his way towards Snowdin. Ganz wondered what had been going on in Snowdin after all the time he spent in the Ruins. Suddenly Ganz froze at an important fact. “I’m a traitor… I helped the human…. if anyone saw my face…” Ganz quickly pulled his huge fluffy hood over his head, at least they wouldn’t be able to recognize him immediately at first glance. Ganz quickly started his way towards Snowdin again, but before he bought anything yet. He’s going to pay a quick short visit to Grillby’s. 

Ganz’s gaze flew towards the illuminated windows of Grillby’s. As he grew closer to the establishment, he could feel the warmth resonating on his bones. Taking a peek through the window, he only saw a few customers. Each, and everyone a regular. 

Heh, how typical.

Ganz ignored Mel’s comment and continued to look for the fire monster. Ganz suddenly noticed the back room open, and he smiled as the other headed towards the bar table. It was Grillby. Looking around to make sure Papyrus wasn’t around the area he entered the establishment as Mel kept an eye on the door. Just in case they had to make a quick getaway. Grillby heard the door opened and looked up from the cup he was wiping and watched as the mysterious monster head towards him. The monster gave off a similar vibe to Ganz, but it can’t be him. He hasn’t seen Ganz in two months, and Grillby admitted he did miss the skeleton. He was one of his best customers. Ganz made himself comfortable before ordering a small french fry. Grillby nodded before heading into the back room to get a pack of french fry for the new monster. Ganz noticed one of the regulars staring at him intently, causing him to shift uncomfortably at the stare of the other.   
“Pull your hoodie down a little bit more,” Mel suggested as he noticed the discomfort Ganz was in. Ganz followed Mel’s suggestion and pulled his hoodie down slightly. The monster turned around and continued to talk to his fellow friends. Ganz sighed in relief as the monster turned away from him.  
“Oh thank asgore.” Ganz thought in relief as he relaxed slightly now that he wasn’t being stared at. Grillby came back with his order in one hand and in the other was some ketchup. Grillby set down the french fry and ketchup down in from of him before smiling down gently at him. Ganz couldn’t help but return the smile back.   
“Your order,” Grillby whispered as his flames crackled softly around him. Ganz nodded before taking a french fry. Grillby turned around to get more of the orders down when someone grabbed his sleeve. Turning around in confusion Grillby noticed that it was the monster he gave the french fries too.   
“....May I help you?” Grillby responded softly to the other. Grillby watched as the monster fidget with his hands as he struggled to find his words.   
“Where should I even start?” Ganz thought as he struggled to think of what to say to Grillby. He had so many things that he wanted to say to him. He wanted to apologize to Grillby for everything that he’d done.   
“Ganz…” Mel said desperately as he stared at a delta that was outside. They needed to get out and they needed to get out now! Ganz continued to ignore Mel.   
“Ganz…” Mel called out more desperately as he pointed towards the window. Ganz took a quick look towards the window and froze noticing the delta.   
“Shoot!” Ganz thought to himself. Looks like he would have to cut this short. Grillby patiently waited for the monster to find his words.   
“...um...Grillby…?” Ganz whispered softly to the fire elemental. Grillby tilted his head as he strained to hear what the other was saying. “....I’m sorry...for everything…” Ganz whispered as he looked down at the wooden floor. Grillby was beyond confused now. Who was this monster apologizing to? He hadn’t met this monster before… has he?   
“What-?” Grillby was cut off when the other stood on his tiptoes and cupped his face. Grillby almost pushed the monster away. He didn’t want to burn the other. Ganz looked at Grillby straight in the eyes and smiled sadly at him.  
“Put it on my tab,” Ganz whispered as he teleported away leaving only light purple and light blue magic in the air. Grillby stared at where he stood and softly whispered to himself.   
“.....Ganz?”

Ganz landed in a pile of snow somewhere around Snowdin’s forest. Getting up Ganz brushed off the snow on his jacket before smiling to himself.   
“Ahaha...I… managed to apologize.” Ganz said out loud to himself. He felt happy and relieved. The guilt that was on his shoulder had receded a bit. Mel smiled at Ganz proudly. Ganz was slightly happier now, and that made Mel happy too. But what made Mel even happier was that their relationship was improving as time passed on.   
“Hey! Ganz! Don’t forget why we're here in the first place.” Mel reminded him.  
“Yeah yeah. I didn’t forget Mel.” Ganz said playfully as he turned to make his way towards the forest exit, only to be stopped by a short scream from Mel. Ganz quickly turned around towards Mel.   
“Mel what’s-” Ganz froze at the sight in front of him. His brother….Papyrus… was holding a struggling Mel by the neck with a blank expression worn on his face. Ganz didn’t know how Papyrus could see and not to mention TOUCH Mel! But that was the least of his worries at the moment. He had to save Mel.   
“P-papyrus...” Ganz stuttered as he took a step towards them. “L-let him go.” Papyrus turned to look at his brother and smiled. The smile gave Ganz chills of fear. Papyrus summoned an attack and threw it at Ganz, who easily dodged it. Ganz stared at the attack for a moment before turning to Papyrus, just what was Papyrus trying to accomplish? Mel struggled against the iron grip around his neck, he had to break free! Suddenly Mel felt something cold touch his leg causing him to freeze in place. Slowly looking down Mel saw darkness reaching for him and pulling him down into the abyss. His eyes widen at the pitch blackness that laid below him. Mel let out a blood-curdling scream as he watched in horror as the abyss started to drag him down into its depths. He didn’t want to go back there. He wanted to be by Ganz’s side. Mel struggled even more desperately as he felt himself sink more into the darkness. Black tears ran down his face blurring his vision and surroundings.   
“Someone...anyone... help me…” Mel cried out as everything finally went dark.  
… but nobody came…


	18. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Ganz’s life and freedom depends on his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Today is my birthday yay! Have a wonderful day guys!!

Ganz stared in disbelief and terror at where Mel had stood. Mel... his companion... his friend... the one he considered a brother... was gone. And it was all his fault. If only he wasn't so scared, if only he didn't hesitate, if only he had been more careful, if only he had noticed Papyrus sooner.   
"If only I was stronger... he would still be here...with me..." tears trailed down his face as reality came crashing down.  
"Why? Why him?" Mel shouldn't have been the one who deserved that. Ganz clutched his chest as his breathing fasten. Tears fell from his eye sockets and into the pure white snow below him. Ganz felt despair beginning to wrap around him like a cloak removing all of his surroundings into darkness. Ganz immediately shook his head. No. He could mourn later, he had an even greater problem on his hands now. Papyrus. He didn't know how close he was to him, but what he did know was that he had to get the hell out of there before Papyrus got any closer or worse... capture him. Ganz looked around frantically his tears blurred his vision causing it harder to find an escape route. He tried wiping them away, but it was no use. They just kept on falling down his face. Papyrus smiled at the despair and tears on his older brother's face. It was such a lovely sight to see. As he made his way towards his brother, Ganz's head suddenly shot up facing him. The hatred and despair in his eyes caused Papyrus to stop for a brief moment before continuing towards him. Ganz took a deep breath in before exhaling.   
"I can do this... I just have to get to the ruins and I'll be fine." Ganz wiped away at the tears once more before making a fast dart straight at Papyrus.  
"If someone runs straight at someone... that person will stop right?" Ganz didn't have time to think the plan through but if it works, then that's all that matters. Papyrus stopped when his brother started charging at him. "What is he doing?" Papyrus wondered curiously. Papyrus suddenly noticed that Ganz was picking up speed with every step. Not knowing what else to do Papyrus dodged Ganz, making brief eye contact with him. Ganz smiled and continued to head towards the direction of the ruins.   
"It worked!!" Ganz cheered quietly to himself. But it felt so lonely without Mel commenting every minute. Papyrus stared at the running Ganz in shock. The shock was completely changed into a smirk.   
"Oh, I see what you were doing... brother." Papyrus started heading towards the Ruins after his brother. Ganz legs ached from the constant running that he forced himself to do. Even though he wanted to take a break he couldn't, he had to keep on going. He couldn't be lazy anymore. He couldn't afford not to care anymore. It just wasn't a luxury anymore. Ganz breathed heavily in the cold air as he closed towards the ruins door. A glimmer of hope sprouted in Ganz. Maybe just maybe... he could make it! Suddenly pain bloomed in Ganz's ankle causing him to collapse into the snow, just a few feet away from the Ruins stone door. Ganz cried in pain as he tried to get up, but his ankle refused to move.   
"I'm so close! Wh-what happened?" Ganz forced himself to look at his ankle and the sight caused his blood to freeze. A long sharp bone was impaled in his ankle. The snow around him was dyed in a bright sickling red color.   
"No...no...no no no!" Ganz forced himself to stay calm as he tried to sit up the best he could in the snow without causing more damage to his ankle. Gripping the bone Ganz's screwed his eyes shut as he quickly pulled the bone out. Ganz laid the bone aside; as it evaporated into thin air. Clutching his ankle Ganz let a few tears slip into his warm jacket.   
"It hurts so much..." Ganz started getting dizzy from the blood loss. Ganz quickly shook his head. No! He had to keep it together if he wanted to not get captured. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards him. Oh, he knew who it was. It was the same person that injured his ankle. Papyrus.   
"I-i have to get away!" Ganz started dragging himself towards the ruined door.   
"I'm so close just a little farther..."   
Suddenly he felt a cold hand harshly grab his injured ankle, causing Ganz to cry out in pain at the tight grip.   
"Ah!"   
Ganz looked up and saw no other then Papyrus smiling at him. Ganz struggled against the iron grip around his ankle but it was no use. He would just end up making the damage worse.   
"I caught you~!" Papyrus sang happily to the other as he dragged Ganz to him. Ganz clawed into the ground but Papyrus was too powerful for him. He could feel warm arms wrapping around his back and waist pulling him close to Papyrus chest.   
"P-papyrus l-let go of me!" Ganz continued to struggle against Papyrus; who didn't even budge an inch at his attempts to escape. Tears streamed down his face as he was placed in Papyrus's lap.   
"Shh. It's ok brother. I'm here for you~." Papyrus rubbed Ganz's back while wiping away the tears that fell from his older brother's face.   
"No one will separate us anymore brother~. I'll make sure of it." Papyrus hummed as he snuggled into Ganz's neck causing his breathing to hitch a little. Finally. He finally caught him... he finally caught Ganz.


	19. His Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganz's fate and Mel's fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished the chapter early yay!

Ganz winced as Papyrus wrapped the bandaged tightly around his ankle. It hurts but he would have to push through it. Just like when he was forced to … take the determination pills. Ganz didn’t dare to look at his brother. He just kept thinking back on when he ruined everything. When he struck him with an attack. Ganz mentally cursed at himself.   
“No! Looking back on the past won’t help me or Mel. Just focused on the now.” Ganz frown deepened. Those words where had he heard them before?

“Hey! Ganz! Don’t focus on the past. It’ll only hold you back. Focused on the now. This is where you can make a difference.” Ganz turned to Mel and smiled slightly at those words.   
“Yeah… your right Mel. I should focus on the now… but. It’s just so…” Ganz trailed off and looked down at the ancient cracked floor beneath him. Mel floated in front of Ganz and gave him a reassuring smile.   
“It’s what? Hard?” Ganz nodded in defeat.  
“Ganz. Look at me.” Mel lifted Ganz’s face up to his. “I know it’s hard right now, but if you just kept looking back at the past. The past will hold you back as well. So focus… on the now. So that you can learn from your mistakes and make the right choice.” Mel smiled and continued “ Whatever decision you make I’ll support it okay? You not in this alone. Many monsters and humans are struggling as well. I’ll always be there for you ok?”   
“You promise?”   
“... I promise Ganz.”  
Ganz smiled sadly at the memory.   
“You promised… but I made you break it… I’m so sorry Mel.” Before Ganz could continue to mourn for Mel, Papyrus’s voice made him snap back into reality.   
“Brother, did you hear what I just said?” Papyrus asked. Ganz shook his head and mumbled an apology to him.   
“That is quite alright brother! I was saying that you might not be able to walk for a while since your ankle is injured. So you are staying inside the house for the time being. I must go sadly. Since I am the captain of the royal guards, I must train the Alpha’s.” Papyrus smiled as he began to walk towards the front door before he stopped and turned back to Ganz.   
“I am sure you won’t leave the house. Right, brother?” Papyrus said with a hint of warning in his voice.  
Ganz nodded frantically. He just wanted Papyrus out of the house. Besides Ganz was sure with the state of his ankle, he wouldn’t make it that far. Papyrus smiled happily at the response he received. And then he was gone.   
Ganz curled himself up in a ball and cried silently into his arms. Why? Why did everything just keep on become more horrible?   
“Mel… please come back… I need you.”   
.  
.  
.  
“Mel… please… come back… I need you.”  
.  
.  
.  
“... Ganz?”


	20. Where is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Ganz?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy readers.

"...Ganz? Are you here?" Frisk peeked through the doorway of the balcony. Hoping to find her familiar skeleton friend. But that hope was quickly crushed when she was greeted by silence. Frisk frowned sadly. She had been so excited to show Ganz the snails that she had caught with Toriel too.   
"Huh. He's not here?" Frisk signed to Undyne. Undyne shook her head.  
"Yeah. He said he had to go do something," she responded to her.  
"...I see." Frisk signed in disappointment at the answer.Frisk glanced down at the red friendship bracelet on her wrist. She and Undyne made them together. Who knew that the old captain of the royal guards could make friendship bracelets.In all of the resets that Frisk had done, never had Undyne and her made friendship bracelets when they had the "play date" together. She was pretty sure that Toriel wouldn't want them to burn down her kitchen anyways. But it was still fun in the end though. Frisk smiled to herself as she leaned on the balcony, overlooking the view of the ancient Ruins before her. The view had always taken her to breathe away no matter what reset. Frisk let out a sigh  
."Ganz, where did you go?" Frisk whispered out loud to the Ruins.   
"Maybe... he left the Ruins." Chara materialized next to Frisk and stared out to the Ruins.  
"This was always my favorite spot in the Ruins, you know," Chara told Frisk.  
"C-chara?!" Frisk stuttered out in surprise at their sudden appearance.   
"Huh? It looks like you saw a ghost, Frisk. Oh. Wait. I am a ghost. Ahahaha!" Chara laughed finding it funny.  
"That-....anyways. What do you mean that he left the Ruins?" Frisk asked as Chara began to recover from their laughing fit.   
"Ah...haha...ha...ah." Chara wiped away a tear from their red crimson eye before answering.  
"I mean... what if he left. You know the Ruins are not that big. So that could only mean that he left the Ruins."   
"W-what!? B-but he told me himself that he was deemed a traitor for helping a human!" Frisk was shocked and worried now.  
"I-if he left the Ruins he would get caught and put in prison! Why would he go outside!?" "Beats me." Chara shrugged in response. Even they didn't know why the comedian would exit the Ruins.  
"I-I have to find him!"  
"What?! Hold up!" Chara floated in front of Frisk before they could go anywhere.  
"First off Frisk, you don't know where the comedian is. Second, If the monsters see you they will attack!"  
"... I know... but..." Frisk looked away from Chara.  
"Frisk. We both know the comedian well. He can look out for himself." Chara reassured to them.  
"Yeah... your right Chara! I just have to stay determined!" Frisk looked out to the view and smiled.  
"This is also my favorite spot too." Chara turned towards the scenery before smiling sadly.  
"Yeah... It was one of his favorite's too," whispered Chara...The view of the Ruins fills you with DETERMINATION...

 

.̷̯̼͎͈̂̌̾̿.̷͍̪͕̤̭͋̃̊.̶̡̧͕̗̼̝͍̤̝͎͖̣̬͈̖̈́̀̉̓̀̋̚W̷͇̺̽̽̍͐̆̒̉̃̊̾́͊̓̋͘à̴̪̖̣͋̆̎̄͐̈̆͌͊͝͠k̸͖͎̭̑̌̈́̈́̆͐̏̃͠͝͝͠ę̴̭̗͔̝̰͈͔̋ ̵̨͔͙̻̠̰̠̤͇̯̪̌̐̎̒̾ͅũ̸͔̇̍̾͑̊p̸͇͔͉̥̦̅͊̋̈́͝ ̷̡̢̛̜͕̖̟̤͖̥̣̮̻̖̥̏̑̋̌́̀͋̂͌̈ͅM̸̳̫̱̘̺̺̯̘̗̻̠̰͐͂̑̏̾̕̕͘ȩ̷̨̨̨̹͕̜͙͔̩̥̺͕̪͕͊l̵̢̛̻̖̼̙͔̳̹̙̲͒̈̓̔̈́͒̐̉̇̀̕͘͜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am one chapter behind... crap. Sorry for the delay. Final exams and all.


	21. It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... ah... it's you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^v^ enjoy... the next chapter will be posted tomorrow? I don't know if I can get my hands on another computer at home.

"Good night ... Mom."   
Toriel looked up with a look of surprise before beaming at Frisk.   
"Good night my child." Toriel gave her a hug before Frisk went into her room. Toriel sighed before sitting down to continue where she left off in her book. A moment later she heard someone approached her.  
"Hello, Undyne." Toriel greeted without looking. Undyne shifted for a bit before sitting down.  
"Hey...Queen Toriel." Undyne greeted to her. Toriel sighed once again. She had dropped her royal title when she left the throne long ago. She had told Undyne various times that she could just address her by her name, but she supposed that old never die.   
"Undyne, I abandoned that title long ago. There is no need to address me as "Queen Toriel" anymore."  
"Sorry..." Undyne frowned at the word. "Sorry" wasn't a word she said often. It felt weird to say it. Toriel smiled in understanding before going back to her book. Undyne shifted at the silence that had filled the room. She had come here to apologize to Toriel about the humans. Would she forgive her? No, she probably wouldn't. She killed humans. And not just any humans. Human kids! Kids that Toriel had taken care of before they left the Ruins!   
"She'll never forgive me." Thought Undyne as she struggled to think of a way to apologize. She took a deep breath as she looked at the old queen again.   
"Here goes nothing."  
"Queen- I mean ...Toriel... I- I'm sorry."  
Toriel looked up at Undyne with a confused expression worn on her face.  
"Sorry? What are you apologizing for Undyne?"   
"About the humans... "   
Toriel smiled sadly at the mention of the human kids. A sting of guilt tugged at her soul. She had failed them...had she not? She had failed all of them, hadn't she?   
"Oh, Undyne... you were just doing your job..." After all with the new rule that Asgore had made forced monsters to not help humans after all. Undyne was the Captain of the royal guards after all. All of her orders came straight from ... Asgore himself.   
"Still! I-I should have... I should have..." Frisk had shown Undyne that not all humans were bad, and Undyne wished that she could fix all of her stupid past mistakes. She regretted everything that she had done.  
Toriel set her book down and smiled at Undyne, but Undyne could see that the smile held many sorrows and regrets.  
"Undyne... even though I don't agree with what you did...to the humans... I will forgive you."   
Undyne head snapped up to Toriel in disbelief and confusion. She was forgiving her? But why? She didn't deserve her forgiveness! Not after what she did. Not when she had planned to betray them.   
"Y-your forgiving me?" Undyne asked. She had to have heard her wrong. She must have.  
"Yes, I am forgiving you Undyne. Even if they had gotten past you... they... wouldn't have made it far." Toriel took hold of one of Undyne's hand and smiled reassuringly at her.  
Undyne felt something wet trail down her face. Undyne touched her cheek and felt ...tears. When was the last time she had cried? It had been so long since that day... Toriel pulled Undyne into a hug. At that moment a dam broke inside of Undyne. Undyne cried into Toriel as she apologized over and over again. After a few minutes, Undyne had finally calmed down, rubbing the last of her tears she smiled slightly.   
"C-can you tell me about... the human?" Undyne asked her. Toriel smiled happily.  
"I would love to Undyne." 

Frisk smiled and moved away from the door. Her plan worked! Even though the Underground she was in was different from the original one, she would make sure that everyone would get a happy ending. Snuggling into the warm bed. Sleep quickly came over Frisk.  
.  
.  
.  
Frisk woke up and knew that something was extremely wrong. Everything around her was dark and cold. Frisk hugged herself as she slowly got up.   
"Where am I?" Frisk wondered out loud. Her voice echoed throughout the entire room. She felt... so lonely.   
"C-chara?" Frisk called out.  
.  
.  
.  
Frisk was greeted with silence. Strange. Chara was always stuck with Frisk 24/7. Just where was she. And most importantly what was this place.   
"...is this... the void?" Frisk thought as she started walking forward. No, she couldn't be in the void. She didn't even know how to get into the void.   
"...But what if this is the void?" Frisk thought as she traveled farther into the darkness.   
"...Ganz..."  
Frisk stopped to a halt at the voice. Ganz? Was Ganz in here too? No. That voice didn't sound like him. That voice... she swore that she heard that voice before. But... where? Frisk started searching for the source of the voice, leading her further into the Void. Suddenly Frisk came to a halt.  
"...Ah... It's you."


	22. Please...Anyone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Been busy.

"...Ah... It's you." Frisk whispered to herself.  
The figure before her was crouched down, pink tears streaming down their face as they wept into their hands. Every once in a while they would gasp for air before weeping again. Why were they crying? Frisk didn't know. And judging from their appearance they were a skeleton. And by the looks of if they haven't seemed to notice her presence yet. She wanted to go comfort them. She wanted to tell them that everything was alright, but she didn't want to scare them away. So she kept quiet. The scene reminded her of herself. When she had learned that her brother had run away from home. Frisk had spent hours crying in her room over her older brothers disappearance. She remembered that she barely slept and ate on that day. Shaking away the memory Frisk leaned forwards a little.   
"Strange... this monster looks just like Ganz..."   
After a minute of waiting for the other to stop crying, Frisk realized that the skeleton wouldn't stop crying any time soon. So... she approached them silently as she could.   
".. um... H-hello..." Frisk said quietly to the other. The monsters head snapped up in an instant. Startling Frisk who jolted a little bit. Frisk managed to see the monsters face much more clearly now that their attention was on her. And Frisk noticed immediately how the skeleton looked just like Ganz. They had black markings that ran down their face, looking as if they were tears. They had one eye closed and the other eye was a pink and purple color. Frisk could see the pain and sorrows that the other's eyes held.   
"W-who...w-wait... it's you!" the monster stood up and turned fully towards her.  
"... we've... met before?" Frisk tilted her head to the side. She hadn't met this skeleton before and to honest. She thought that all of the skeleton monsters died in the war. At least... that's what Ganz told her. The monster nodded while wiping away their tears.   
"Well... I'm Frisk" Frisk smiled warmly at the monster. The skeleton smiled.  
"I'm-"  
"Frisk? Wake up, my child."   
"W-wha?" Frisk sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Frisk turned toward the goat monster beside her and mumbled out a sleepy good morning.  
"O-oh good morning. I just had the weirdest dream." Frisk said as she slipped out of bed. Rubbing her head Frisk moved some strands of hair from her face.  
"Well... all dreams are weird. It just depends on how you see it, my child." Toriel pated Frisk on the head before heading towards the door.  
"Now get dressed. Breakfast is almost ready... could you also call Undyne for breakfast my dear?"   
Frisk nodded and gave her a thumbs up, making Toriel giggle before leaving.   
"I wonder what that dream was about..."   
.  
.  
.  
.  
The monster fell to their knees.  
"No...p-please... come back... I hate this place." The skeleton curled up into a ball and wept. The darkness surrounded him like a blanket. He was alone...again... in the darkness... with no one around to help him.  
"Please... anyone... save me."

 

 

(Yeah. Mel still ain't back guys. ...at least... not yet. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Mel still ain't back yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, hoped you enjoyed! see you guys next time!


End file.
